


Game Day

by ineedminions



Series: Tysan Game Day [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Christmas, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Football, Marriage, May/December Relationship, Office Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Tywin Lannister, CEO of Casterley Rock Enterprises, owns the Lannisport Lions.  Sansa Stark recently started as an accountant for the Lions.  They quickly fall in love and you'll see where the rest of the story goes.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tysan Game Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771405
Comments: 87
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Cersei is gonna be out of character. She and Sansa are gonna get along.
> 
> A lot inspired this story. My own experiences at NFL games and I definitely had tm_writes's The Lion Goes North (chapter 13 specifically) to thank for the initial inspiration for this story. 
> 
> My thanks to TheRedWulf and tm_writes for bouncing ideas off of and inspiring me to keep writing!!! Y'all are the best!!! 😘😘😘

Sansa had been the newest staff accountant with the Lannisport Lions for about 6 months when the annual gala was being held in early November.She had met Tywin at the open bar.They had some witty banter back and forth.Tywin was intrigued by her and ended up talking and dancing with her the whole night.They exchanged phone numbers and Sansa texted him. _Thanks for the delightful time, Tywin_.He offered to make dinner for her the next night and she agreed.He already had a meeting at the Lions’s offices the next day so he picked her up from her office on their way out before taking her down to his car. They made dinner together companionably and they spent the night chatting some more before he had her driven home.

They texted and met frequently for dinner or lunch, taking it slowly for the first few weeks. They mostly chose to meet for dinner at either her apartment or his house, cooking for themselves. Sansa played music while they cooked and they would occasionally start dancing around the kitchen. She played mostly songs they both liked. Sansa loved the classic love songs from Frank Sinatra, Norah Jones, Etta James, and Tony Bennett to sometimes just classical instrumentalmusic. They would waltz around the kitchen occasionally and just enjoy each other’s presence.

On one of their dates towards the beginning of December, Tywin told her that he hadn’t dated anyone since his wife had died, but that he really liked Sansa and wanted to go further.They had sex all weekend at Casterley and found themselves to be extremely compatible with each other in bed. Sansa was on birth control, so they didn’t need to worry about condoms.

Although she had been to several Lions games before, that was the first one she attended as Tywin Lannister’s girlfriend and that she sat in the owner’s box for.She stayed at Tywin’s side for most of the game, dressed in a fashionable dress, him in his usual 3-piece suit.She had such a great time, being able to share the team she was starting to love with the man she felt her heart falling for.

Tywin had his children over for lunch to officially introduce Sansa to them.They were initially skeptical, but they also knew that he hadn’t dated anyone since their mother had died.Since he hadn’t dated in the 24 years since Joanna had died, they knew that Sansa must be special. Tyrion was the easiest one to convince that she was more serious about Tywin. Cersei and Jaime remained a bit more skeptical, but were not outrightly antagonistic.

One of her favorite dates had been the following Friday when he had her dress up in a formal dress with him in a tux and he had some of her favorite music playing throughout the grand formal ballroom at his estate. He swept her around the room through various dances. Towards the end, they just swayed together as soft music played, her head on his shoulder, eyes closed as he encircled her in his arms. When they were done dancing, she admitted that although it was somewhat fast, she loved him.He told her that he loved her too.They stayed together that night making love into the early hours of the morning.

They woke up the next morning, content and well-rested. “I feel like baking today. Could we bake together?”She asked him still curled around his lean form.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t. I don’t have anything planned for today.We can go buy ingredients and then come back and make whatever you want to make.”He told her lightly. Sansa and Tywin both got up and dressed. Sansa in a sweater with a camisole underneath and leggings, Tywin in a pair of designer jeans with a button down shirt under a soft cashmere sweater. They went to the local store and Sansa filled the cart with baking ingredients and some things to make dinner with.

They went back home and Sansa spread out her ingredients on the expansive counters, putting the dinner ingredients away. She put on an apron and pulled out mixing bowls and baking tins and everything they would need. Tywin turned on the music she liked and looked across the kitchen and smirked to himself, before putting on an apron and diving in to whatever Sansa needed.

That was how Jaime found them a few hours later when he dropped by to ask Tywin about something. He stood there stunned.Both Sansa and Tywin had flour on their aprons, Tywin was adding flour slowly to the stand up mixer while Sansa was portioning out cupcake batter into the wrappers. Tywin leaned over and said “I love you.” Which further stunned Jaime.Sansa hummed happily and added “I love you so much too.”While Tywin was aiming to kiss her on her cheek before Sansa dodged and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She turned into him and continued kissing him as he held her, flour going everywhere he touched her.Tywin had pulled Sansa onto the counter, a low growl leaving his throat as he slotted himself between her legs, not breaking the kiss when Jaime loudly cleared his throat. “Father, I needed to see you about -.”He stopped as Tywin and Sansa both broke apart smiling and laughing, Sansa blushing furiously in embarrassment.

“Hi, Jaime.”Sansa said as she jumped down from the counter, walked over to flip the electric kettle on and turned down the music so it faded to softly playing in the background.

“Father, Sansa.”He said nodding to each of them.

“Jaime, what can I help you with?”Tywin asked him leaning up against the counter to hide his erection as best he could. Sansa grabbed 3 mugs and put some tea bags in each with each person’s preferred type. 

“Are you baking?Willingly?”Jaime asked as a confused expression crossed his face.

“Yes. My delightful and talented lover wanted to bake today and we had no plans so here we are.”Tywin took a still warm cookie off the sheet and put it on a plate as Sansa brought his tea mug over. “Have a cookie, Jaime.”He said patronizingly.

Jaime automatically broke off a bit of the warm, chocolate chunk and chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. His eyes closed and a soft moan escaped as he ate the cookie. “Oh my gods. How does that taste so phenomenal?”He said quickly scarfing down the rest of the cookie as Tywin dropped another on the plate.

“Good ingredients, time, love and care.That and they’re still warm.”Sansa smiled over her mug’s rim at him as Tywin drank some of his tea with one hand and the other was curled around Sansa’s waist.She turned to Tywin. “I realize its last minute, but we could see if Cerseiand her family and Tyrion are free tonight to come help us eat up or take some of them home.” 

Jaime looked out at the table that was covered in cooling cupcakes, lemon cakes,and cookies. “You’ve been busy.”Jaime said as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth and then drank some of his tea.He texted both Cersei and Tyrion and told them to accept their father’s invitation when he called them shortly. Tywin picked up his phone and called Tyrion first. Tyrion has been intrigued by Jaime’s text and readily accepted the invitation. Cersei was also intrigued and said she, Myrcella and Tommen would be over shortly. Sansa added more chicken to the pile to defrost.

“I assume you’re staying too?” She said to Jaime.

“You may have to roll me out at the end of the night.” He said between more bites of cookies.

“Ty, can you pass me the flour? We’ll need to start on the breads so they have time to rise well before dinner. She mixed up and got 3 different breads ready to rise while Jaime watched in fascination. Tyrion had joined them at the tail end of the breads being put together and sat equally fascinated with Jaime. Tywin made a mug of tea and set it in front of Tyrion as Jaime plopped several cookies in front of him.

“Eat it.” Jaime told his younger brother as they watched their father move around the kitchen smoothly with Sansa helping to prepare some parts of dinner and to finish the last batch of cookies. Tyrion looked at Jaime as he ate his cookie.

“Gods this is delicious.”Tyrion said as Jaime nodded.

“I’ve already lost track of how many I’ve eaten.”Jaime admitted.

Tywin and Sansa kept casually touching each other as they worked. When Cersei came in with Myrcella and Tommen, she looked around in confusion.Sansa saw her first.

“Oh, hello Cersei.”Sansa smiled brightly at her. “This must be Myrcella and Tommen.” They each nodded at her. Tywin came up next to her.

“This my Sansa.We made cookies and still need to frost the cupcakes if you want to help and then decorate them.”Tywin said introducing her to his grandchildren and somewhat distracting them. Both of their faces lit up and they turned to their mother.

“Can we please decorate some cupcakes?”They both begged Cersei.

“Of course. Maybe Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion can help decorate too?”She said as Sansa gathered the frosting and the plethora of sprinkle varieties, depositing them on one end of the table.They all worked on frosting and decorating the cupcakes. Everyone laughed and smiled.Tywin sat right next to Sansa, still casually touching her most of the time, even if it was just their legs touching from hip to ankle. 

Cersei took a long look at Sansa and her father as she went to go get a glass of wine.They would look at each other fairly often and Cersei hadn’t see Tywin smile such genuinely happy smiles in the longest time.She had honestly thought he hadn’t been capable of it after her mother had died.When she looked closer at Sansa, she saw the glow emitting of a woman well-loved in every sense of the phrase.Tywin looked over and saw her looking at Sansa, a puzzled look on Cersei’s face.He gently excused himself from the table and came over to Cersei as Sansa helped Myrcella and Tommen with fixing some of the cupcakes.

“I will always love your mother, forever, but as I have found in the last month or so, My heart is somehow large enough to shelter 2 magnificent women to give my heart to that love me not for my wealth or my assets, but just for me.Little by little my heart grew first with your mother and then you and Jaime, and then Tyrion.When we lost your mother in that accident, I didn’t think I’d ever find a love like her again.But I somehow found this beautiful and kind woman, who loves me for me and I do love her so very much.Please give her a chance, Cersei.”Tywin pleaded at the end. 

He left her at the counter with her wine and rejoined Sansa and everyone else. He kissed her head as he sat down and pulled an arm around the back of her chair to throng her closer. She melted closer to him and adjusted her seating to relax more against him. Jaime looked over at Cersei and saw her watching with a confused expression on her face. He went over to her to get another beer out of the fridge and stood next to her.

“When I came in earlier, they were completely free with each other andtelling each other they loved each other before they started making out like teenagers.”He said quietly.“Pretty sure that had I not spoken up they were definitely going to have sex on the counter and floor in here.”Cersei snorted back a laugh.“I have not seen father look so happy in what feels like forever. I honestly didn’t think I’d ever see him happy again.Look at how she’s been with Myrcella and Tommen.My gut tells me that you can’t fake that level of niceness.” With that Cersei relaxed.

Sansa and Tywin worked on getting the breads and chicken in the ovens. They all ate dinner together and Sansa and Tywin sent each person home with a dozen or so cupcakes and cookies. Cersei stopped and asked Sansa to meet up real quick tomorrow at the game. She agreed and she and Tywin wished everyone a safe ride back to their homes.

Tywin set up a bath that they shared, relaxing for a little while in the large and deep tub. After a little while, she turned around and whispered in his ear. “I would very much like to finish what we started in the kitchen before Jaime interrupted us. Think you can work with the counter in here instead?” Sansa practically purred into his ear as Tywin growled loudly, his cock jumping to attention. He hauled them both up and out of the tub, drying them off quickly.

“Sorry Sansa.I’m not gonna make it to the counter.”He said laying her on a soft rug on the bathroom floor as she quickly spread her legs, grabbing at him.

“Next time.” She panted as she met his eagerness with her own. “Fill me up now, Ty.”She begged as he gave her exactly what she wanted. He pushed in to her channel in one smooth,and fluid motion as she moaned loudly as growl left his lips, her heels digging into his back to hold him close. She moaned his name almost in a chant as he slid in and out of her, his hand teasing her nipples as she got louder and louder.“I’m almost there Ty.”She said as he slightly changed the angle of his thrusts just enough to bring her over her peak, her body fluttering around his cock with him following right after her. 

He covered her with his body, his weight pressing her further into the rug.They breathed deeply together, coming down from orgasms.“I’ve been waiting all day for that.”Sansa sighed, kissing his neck gently. 

“I’m glad that my family seemed to accept you more.I’m a little worried that Cersei might not accept you.”He sighed relievedly.“She might be just wanting to talk to you tomorrow to gauge your intentions towards me.” 

“I figured that might be the case.How would you feel having Arya and Jon come for Christmas if they don’t already have plans?They’re the only ones in my family whose opinions I respect.”She asked.

“If they are free, we can take the jet to pick them up.”Tywin smiled down at her.She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I love you so much, but I’m also starting get a little cold.”She said shivering a little.Tywin got up and cleaned her off, before pulling her to her feet.He took her over to the shower and gently washed her down and warmed her up before drying her off and bringing her to bed.He tucked them both in naked together into bed.Sansa cuddled close to Tywin and drifted off to sleep, listening to his heartbeat. 

Sansa sent Arya and Jon a text after they got up, asking if they happened to be free for Christmas to come to Lannisport to meet her lover. They dressed, Tywin in his usual fashionable suit, Sansa in a fashionable dress that he had bought for her to wear.As she sat at the vanity and finished her make up, Tywin came up behind her, smile on his face, with his hands behind his back.She smiled up at him from the mirror. 

“What have you got there?”Sansa asked as she completed her look.He pulled out an exquisite ruby, diamond and gold necklace and placed it on her neck, kissing the side of her neck. 

“I have a present go with that lovely dress.”He told her.She held the pendant as she admired it in the mirror. 

“It’s so lovely Ty.I love it and I love you.” She pulled him down to kiss him deeply.They finished getting ready and Addam was driving them to the stadium.Sansa got a text from Jon saying that he didn’t have anything planned.His office was closed from two days before Christmas to the week after and he would love to come down to visit.Sansa called Jon and Arya up on a conference call. 

“Hey Jon.”Sansa said as Jon picked up. 

“Hey Sans!”Jon said

“Jon and Sansa!What’s up?”Arya said picking up too

“So I’m staying with Tywin over Christmas at his estate and wanted to know if you both wanted to come stay too for part of it.I know you both don’t want go to the Stark get-together either.” Sansa said as she held Tywin’s hand.He squeezed her hand. 

“Are there many flights left?I feel like a lot of them are probably booked but I am definitely interested.”Jon said. 

“Me too.”Arya added

“Tywin and I were planning on picking you both up in his jet.So it would be whenever you want.”Sansa said as Tywin smiled at her.

“I’m sorry, maybe I didn’t hear you correctly.”Arya began.“But did you just say you’ll pick us up in a private jet?”

“Yes.Tywin said that would just be more efficient than having you fly commercial.” Sansa said.

“Well I’m in.”Arya said.

“Me too.”Jon added.

“We can have dinner with Arya, Jon, and my family a few times while everyone is here.There’s a home game against White Harbor a few days before Christmas.You both could accompany us if you’d like.We could pick you both up Friday morning for Arya and Friday afternoon for Jon and you’ll stay at Casterley, of course.”Tywin said. 

“I think that would be a lot of fun.”Jon said.

“I’m down for it all and am looking forward to meeting you Tywin.” Arya added.

“Oh it will be so much fun!”Sansa said beaming over at Tywin. 

“Perfect.That’s settled.Let Sansa know in the next few days when would work to get you both and I’ll make the arrangements.”Tywin stated. 

“I love you both and am looking forward to seeing you both so soon!”Sansa said excitedly. 

“Love you too Sansa.” Both Arya and Jon said back.Everyone said good bye and hung up.Sansa kissed Tywin briefly. 

“Thank you so much for this.”Sansa said quietly. 

“I was thinking that this week, we could pick up some things from your place and bring them to Casterley.We can stop at the stores to get anything else you need to stay with me for at least the next 2 weeks.”He smiled hesitantly at her, hoping she would agree. 

“I think that would be a great idea.I’m going to go shopping after work for a bit tomorrow.But how about we plan for Tuesday night to bring some of my things over?” Sansa agreed.

“Deal.”Tywin agreed with a short kiss as the car pulled into the garage below the stadium.Once the car was parked, Tywin and Sansa set off for his box.She started some coffee in the coffee maker and got a mug going for herself and Tywin.They stood at the balcony overlooking the field, sipping their coffees and taking everything in while it was quiet.Cersei came pretty early with Myrcella and Tommen.Tywin took them down to the field while Sansa and Cersei staggered behind them to chat for a little bit.

“What are your intentions towards my father?”Cersei asked, not beating around the bush, watching Sansa watch Tywin. 

“Quite honestly, I love him a lot.I enjoy being with him and he makes me so very happy.”Sansa said steadily.“I would very much like to continue to be with him.I think we’re good together and…-and I love him.He’s the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life and-”Sansa gazed longingly at Tywin.Cersei looked at Sansa carefully.She saw the honest emotion and love on Sansa’s face.Tywin looked back at them and smiled at Sansa, his eyes twinkling.Cersei saw the looks they gave each other and she sighed and nodded.

“Ok.”Cersei told Sansa.“Ok.”

Sansa smiled as Tywin waited for her.He looped his arm through hers and kissed her cheek.They had a great time at the game.Tywin entertained some business associates with Sansa on his arm. The Lions won against the Pyke Krakens 38 to 10.

Sansa had Tywin drop her off at her apartment after the game and she said she would see him Tuesday.Tywin went back to Casterley and felt more alone than he had in a long time.Now that he had had Sansa there for a few days, it had felt like a home, warm and inviting with someone to share it all with. He had forgotten how wonderful it was to fall asleep with the woman he loved in his arms, safe and content and wake up next to her.Just as he was contemplating the terribleness of sleeping alone tonight, his phone rang. 

“I was just thinking about you.” He told Sansa as he picked up.

“Ty, I don’t want to sound needy, but I need you to come back here.I don’t think I can sleep alone without you now that I’ve had you.”She admitted.

“I was actually thinking the same thing.”He told her.“Let me get a bag together and some clothes for tomorrow and I’ll be over shortly.” 

“I love you.”She said with her voice wavering for a moment. 

“I love you too.”He said strongly. “See you shortly.”He hung up, packed some pajama pants, a few other clothes and his suit for tomorrow.He also cleared out some space in both his closet and drawers for her to bring some of her things over with.He drove himself over to Sansa’s apartment and she met him at the door with a big kiss.

“Thank you.”She said as she took his suit bag and hung it up on the door to her closet.He dropped his bag on the floor to her bedroom.They showered together and went to bed early, sleeping well in each other’s arms.Tywin texted Addam to met him at Sansa’s apartment to take him to the office.He had subtly gotten as much of the products that Sansa used into his phone to have them bought and waiting in his bathroom or home for when she stayed with him.She got ready for work with him and he told her to take his car to work.She could use it as she needed.He had a meeting that would run to about 9 so he would join her after the meeting was over and pick up some food on his way over. 

They each went about their days at work.Sansa went shopping after work and picked up a few more outfits to wear to work.She thought about what to get Tywin for Christmas. _What did you get the wealthiest man in the country?_ _It wasn’t like he couldn’t buy anything he wanted._ She was browsing through a home decor store on her way around the mall when a beautiful gold picture frame caught her eye.She liked the classic look to the frame and thought she could easily place a picture of both of them in it for Christmas.

She stopped at a paper store and got a stack of heavy cardstock.She went back to her apartment and packed up the things she would be bringing over to Tywin’s and then took out the card stock she had gotten earlier.She sat down with her calligraphy pens and began to delicately write out the coupons.

Good for a massage

Good for one time to pick where we go for a meal

Good for a blowjob

Good for a weekend away

Good for a fishing trip

Good for a night of strip poker

Good for a fantasy fulfilled

Good for a quickie

Good for a night at the ballet or opera

Good for an excuse to not go somewhere.

She let them dry a bit before setting them into a nice heavy envelope and hiding it in a bag with some books she wanted to bring.Tywin joined her at her apartment, bringing dinner with him and a bottle of wine.He set the table and poured them both a glass of wine before they ate, then showered and went to bed.

Tywin and Addam helped her bring the 6 large bags she had full of clothes and other things from her apartment into the trunk the SUV. He told Addam to have them brought home while they were at work and to just place them on the floor in his bedroom. They would unpack them together after work.

Tywin came with Addam to pick her up after work and drive her to Casterley.She saw her bags already sitting on the floor in his bedroom.They worked together to put them away in the spaces he had made for her.She went into his bathroom and saw that he already had all of her products in the shower and counter. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve set this side of the bed aside for you.”He said as he gestured to the side closer to the window. She saw that he had a small charging station for her phone and her favored hand lotions.

“Oh Ty.”Sansa said tearing up at the thoughtfulness he had put into making it more inviting forher to stay with him for the short term. 

“Is there anything else you needed?”He said hesitantly looking at her.

“It’s perfect, my love.”She said confidently walking over to him. “The only other thing I need is you.”She said bringing him closer and pulling him into a passionate kiss. She poured as much of the love, care and devotion that she had felt on seeing all the small things he had assembled the make her feel welcome longer term in his space. She hugged him.They made love in the bed before ducking down to the kitchen in their robes to eat a quick dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Tywin turned to Sansa the next morning as they were waking up.“How would you like the house to be decorated?” 

Sansa stretched and looked at him. “Do you normally decorate?”

“I haven’t really since my children left, but I want our first Christmas to be special.” He admitted.

“Do you already have decorations available here?” She asked.

“Likely in storage. I’ll ask Celia, my household head.”Tywin responded.

“Can you ask your children if there is anything the do or do not wish to be used.The holidays are supposed to be cheerful and if there is anything particularly painful memory-wise, I’d like them to be able to tell us so that we can try to not have that happen.” She said, giving him a kiss and then getting up to go get ready for the work day. Tywin rolled over to grab his phone. He sent off a text in the group chat he had with all 3 of his children. _Sansa would like to know if there are any Christmas decorations you would like up or not want out. We’re going to have some decorations put up and she specifically asked me to check with all of you_.

He sent the text and then got up and joined Sansa in the bathroom to get ready for his own day.They each got dressed for work and then they made their way downstairs. Tywin checked in with Celia. “I presume the Christmas decor is in storage?Could you have it brought out so we can see what we have and then Sansa and I will figure out what we’d like to put up.Perhaps place everything in the ballroom if there is a lot of it?”

He got 3 unanimous responses from his children saying there wasn’t anything they could think of they did or didn’t want used.He joined Sansa in the kitchen. She was finishing packing her lunch for work, while her oatmeal heated up in the microwave. She passed a mug of coffee over to him with a kiss to his cheek. “Take one of my cars to work.”He told her as she started eating her breakfast.

“How many cars do you have, Ty?”She asked him curiously.

“Likely too many in your opinion. I’ll take you to the garage when you’re ready to go and you can pick one to take today.”He smiled at her. They both finished eating and went to finish the last few things before Sansa needed to leave. He walked her down to the extensive garage and flipped on the lights. There were at least 20 cars she could easily see.

“Gods Ty.”She whispered looking around.“Ok, I’m a decent driver, but I guess let me put it this way. Which one would you be ok with me taking if anything might happen to it?”Tywin considered the cars that were out and then told her to pick between the red and gold cars she was next to. She opted for the red. He passed her the keys and gave her a kiss before she drove out and made her way to work. She pulled up at the office and some of the car guys at the office looked appreciatively at both the car and Sansa.

Sandor happened to be coming in at the same time as Sansa. He looked at the car she had emerged from. “The Great Lion giving you a car, Little Bird?”He asked with an arched eyebrow.

“My car has been in the shop and I haven’t been using it as much anymore.How’s our team doing, coach?”

“They’re working hard.”He said as they swiped their badges to get in to the door. 

“Good.My sister and cousin are going to be at Sunday’s game with us.Make it a good one.”She said encouragingly.

“We’ll make it a great game.See you around Little Bird.”Sandor said heading off to the locker room direction while Sansa headed towards the finance offices.

Tywin had his household staff take all the Christmas decor that was in storage in the house and bring it in to the ballroom.He and Sansa would go through what would go where tonight.He made it in to the office about a half-hour late.He had his assistant cancel out a few appointments at the end of the day so he could get home sooner to go through the decorations. 

Sansa met him at Casterley and they went through the multitude of decorations available. Sansa chose to have them decorate the main entryway, the formal dining room, the family room and the sitting room. The family room had the high cathedral ceilings so they went with a 14 foot tree.

Sansa and Tywin let Celia know which pieces they wanted where and Celia told them it’d be done Tuesday or Wednesday.

Tuesday afternoon, Sansa pulled the car he had her drive that morning into a visitor parking space at Tywin’s office.Tywin had had to leave earlier than she did this morning, so he hadn’t seen her get dressed. She had picked out a more form fitting skirt and paired that with a looser patterned top and some tall black heels. She grabbed the large bag with the carryout from the passenger seat and her purse.She strode into the building and got her visitor badge from the security desk. She was sent up to the top floor where Tywin’s office was located.Tywin was striding back to his office when he saw Sansa leaving the elevator.His face softened and he met her outside his office. 

“Sansa.”He smiled and greeted her with a brief kiss.

“Tywin.”She beamed at him kissing him back.“I brought lunch.”She said holding up the bag as Tywin smiled at her. 

“Justin.”He said to his assistant.“This is Sansa Stark, my love.Sansa, this is Justin Lefford, my executive assistant.Please make sure if her calls ever come in to you that you interrupt whatever I am in the middle of or if she comes into the office, she is always to be shown into my office immediately.”

“It was wonderful to meet you Justin.”Sansa said shaking his hand as Tywin escorted her into his office with a hand on the small of her back.

“Please hold my calls, Justin.”Tywin said as he closed his door behind him and locked it quietly. He turned to Sansa who was setting up the take out containers on the small conference table in his office. “This was a pleasant surprise.”He said stalking up to her and capturing her lips in his, her heels making her equal height to him. Never in his life had he been more thankful that he had opted for actual walls instead of the glass monstrosities that many places went with these days.

Sansa panted as they kept kissing. “Ty. I want you to fuck me on your desk.” 

“Sansa, gods.”He said leading her over to his desk. She leaned back with her ass just enough on the desk to support her, her hands were on his belt and fly, undoing both quickly. Tywin shimmied her skirt up her thighs to see the garter belt holding the stocking hose onto her shapely legs. He growled a bit when he saw the deep red straps running down her thighs and he sat himself down in his luxuriously comfortable desk chair and pulled Sansa’s thong off her before placing that in one of his desk drawers.

He laid her down on her back onto the desk and immediately began working his tongue and fingers through her soaked pussy. She moaned lowly as he quickly brought her to an orgasm. He stood up and quickly sheathed himself into her slick channel. She brought her legs around him tightly, the tips of her heels digging slightly into he back of his legs and ass. He pumped in and out of her quickly, bringing Sansa up to another orgasm as he spent himself in her. 

They rested against each other as they calmed down. After another minute, Tywin carried her over to his private bathroom, still connected. He set her on the counter in the bathroom pulling out his cock. He wetted down a wash cloth and wiped his cock off, tucking it back in, zipping his pants up and buckling his belt. He rinsed it off and then wiped Sansa down gently, before offering her a soft kiss on her cheek.

“I love you so much Sansa.”He whispered holding her in his arms.

“I love you too.”She murmured against him. She stood up and straightened out her appearance so that she did not look like she had just gotten fucked over a desk.

They brought the food over to the sofa and coffee table and ate their lunch, talking softly about their days. When they were done, Sansa gently kissed him, walked over to the desk, grabbed her panty out of the drawer and brought it back over to Tywin. 

“Either these go back on me now, or they go into an inside pocket of your suit and you spend some of the rest of your day thinking about what we did here with that reminder near you til you get home.”She told him, holding the panties out to him.He tucked them neatly into the breast pocket inside his jacket. 

“It’ll be safe right here.” Tywin said with almost a purr.

“I’ll see you at home.Thanks for a delightful lunch.We’ll have to do that again sometime.”She said as she grabbed her purse. 

They spent the next few days after work checking that everything was set for Sansa’s family’s arrival. 

Tywin came with Sansa to the Lions office on Friday. Sansa worked a half day, finishing off the last few things she had before she left with Tywin. They stopped by Casterley and picked up their overnight bags they had packed just in case, before heading to the jet. Addam held the door open for Sansa as Tywin took her hand. He led her up the stairs to the interior of the plane. Her eyes went wide with the level of luxury in the plane. The seats were incredibly plush looking Overall, it was simple, but luxuriously elegant. Addam brought their bags in and settled into a seat near the cockpit. Tywin directed Sansa to some of the seats further back.

“Ty. Oh my gods this is just...”She faded off into wonder.

“Well there are some perks to dating me.”Tywin said close to her ear. “There is a bed in the back too.” 

“Well, we’ll have to make use of that at some point won’t we?”She said tiredly.

“Oh definitely.”He agreed.“But not this trip for that.I think we could both use a nap before we get to Braavos.”

“That sounds delightful.Besides, you own the plane, so we’ll have plenty of other opportunities to join the mile-high club.”Sansa pointed out.Tywin asked Addam to come wake them when they were about 20 minutes from Braavos.They slept soundly with little turbulence during the flight.Addam came to get them about 15 minutes from landing.They had texted Arya that they had landed and for her address so they could pick her up to meet her for dinner.Sansa had told her when they were arranging everything to pick something she hadn’t had a chance to go to but had always wanted to try.Addam drove them through Braavos to pick her up.They stopped outside an apartment building that was slightly run-down, but still in ok enough shape.Addam opened the door of the SUV for Sansa when she saw Arya appear in the doorway, 2 suitcases at her feet.

“Arya!”Sansa said running to hug her sister as Tywin exited the car. 

“Sans!” Arya said to her holding on to her sister tightly.Tywin had walked over to them and as Sansa pulled away from Arya, Tywin placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back.

“Arya, this is Tywin.Tywin, this is Arya.”Sansa said making the introductions.Arya looked back and forth between Sansa and Tywin.

“Do you love Tywin?” Arya asked.

“Yes.”Sansa said confidently. “I love Ty and he loves me.”Tywin pulled Sansa closer to him.

“Does he make you happy?” She asked

“Yes.” Sansa answered.

“Then that’s all that matters.”Arya told her sister before turning to Tywin.“So long as you keep her happy and treat her like she’s the best thing in your life, you and I are good.”

“Good to know.”Tywin acknowledged with a nod of his head.Addam had already moved Arya’s bags into the back of the SUV.Arya and Sansa sat in the back while Tywin sat in the passenger seat up front next to Addam.“So where did you want to go for dinner?”

Arya gave Addam the address to this fancier restaurant that she’d always been wanting to try, but hadn’t since it was well outside her budget.They went to dinner and had a lovely time.The longer Arya interacted with Sansa and Tywin together, the more she could see how much they loved and cared about each other.Once dinner was done, they stopped at a bakery nearby that was still open and Tywin bought several boxfuls of pastries. 

They made their way back to the airfield and boarded his plane.Addam carrying Arya’s bags up.Arya stood staring at the plane before Sansa came over to her and took her arm, leading her up to the plane.“Come on, wait till you see the inside.”Sansa told her.Arya stared around at the luxury around her.Sansa led her to a pair of seats in the middle and they sat down to catch up.Tywin sat down at the seat with a table and got out his laptop to work on some work things while they flew from Braavos to Gulltown where they were getting Jon.

The steward asked Sansa and Arya what they would like to drink. Sansa had a glass of red wine while Arya had a glass of whiskey. 

“Oooo.That is smooth.”She said making a pleased face.Tywin smiled at her.

“Try this one,” Tywin said as he indicated to the steward his favorite whiskey.He poured out some of the other bottle into a fresh glass.Tywin watched her sniff the liquid before taking a drink. 

“Oh gods, is that good.”Arya almost moaned. They continued chatting, Arya getting more comfortable with Tywin.They landed at the small airport in Gulltown. They deplaned briefly and met Jon at the hanger. 

“Jon, this is my love, Tywin Lannister.Ty, this is my cousin, Jon Snow.”Jon hugged Sansa and Arya and then reached over to shake Tywin’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you.”Jon told Tywin.Addam quietly had taken Jon’s bags on board. 

“Let’s board and get back to Casterley Rock.”Sansa said gesturing her family back onto the jet.They boarded and Sansa sat next to Tywin at the table across from Arya and Jon. 

“Tywin, Jon will love that one whiskey.” Arya said as Tywin smiled at them, gesturing to the steward for 3 glasses of the one whiskey and one glass of red wine for Sansa.They all sat around and Jon and Arya got to know Tywin better so that by the time they landed in Lannisport 2 and a half hours later, they were all pretty friendly.They deplaned and all got into the large SUV. Addam got the bags into the back of the vehicle.Tywin sat up in the passenger seat while Sansa sat in the middle between Jon and Arya. 

As they drove up to Casterley Rock, Sansa watched their faces, seeing the awe at the magnificence of the estate. 

“Gods Sansa.”Arya and Jon both said together. Some of the household staff came out once Addam parked them at the front door.Sansa directed whose baggage was whose and which rooms the bags were to be taken to.Sansa and Tywin led them on a tour of the highlights of the estate for the time being.It was kinda late at that point, so they dropped Arya and Jon at their rooms next to each other. 

“Let me know if you do need anything.”Sansa said as Arya and Jon went in to their guest suites. 

Jon and Arya were each suitably impressed with the rooms they had been given.Each had a king-sized bed with some plush bedding, a small sitting area near the large windows, there was an electric kettle with 2 mugs, a selection of teas and some packets of a luxury instant coffee.The rooms were very nice, and the bathrooms had very modern and tasteful touches.The shower had several heads and the sink had plenty of counter space.There was a small pile of towels in each bathroom as well as any toiletries they might need.Arya and Jon were impressed. 

They each had showered and gotten into their pajamas before Arya went next-door to Jon’s room.She had knocked quietly before Jon told her to come in. They both sat on Jon’s bed to have a quick chat.

“So what do you think of him?” Arya asked.

“So far I like him.Sansa seems happier than I remember her being ever before. So that’s in his favor.”Jon stated.

“I’ve never seem her smile as much and look so relaxed.”Arya concurred.“He seems to support her with being dismissive or rude about anything.” 

“I’m honestly excited for her.She deserves someone that treats her like a queen and will protect her and her kindness.”Jon said. 

“I think he will.I’m reserving my final judgement, but so far I’m hopeful.”Arya agreed.

They each agreed and then Arya went back to her room.They both slept in to about 9:30am.Tywin and Sansa were up a little earlier.Sansa and Tywin took Jon and Arya around Casterley on a tour before brunch.Jon and Arya looked around, a little dumbfounded by the vast amount of wealth and status in this place. They had brunch on one of Tywin’s yachts where they chatted and got to know one another a bit more. Tywin had the crew take them around the coast a bit.They ended up spending the rest of the day out on the boat in the Sunset Sea.Sansa, Arya and Jon ended up swimming in the Sunset Sea for a little while. 

“So Sansa,” Jon began.“Does he make you happy?”He asked pointedly.

Sansa beamed at him and Arya.“Yes.I’ve never been so happy.”

“Does he treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated like?”Arya asked.

“He does.If he hasn’t already thought of anything I want or need, then I’ve only ever had to ask for anything once and it is taken care of. He’s amazing.” 

“He takes care of you in _all_ ways?” Arya asked with a bit of a risqué tone to her voice. Sansa blushed furiously.

“Yes, He takes care of _all_ my needs in _all_ ways any time I need or want something.”Sansa said saying everything and nothing at the same time.They stayed out in the sea for about anotherhalf hour or so while Tywin took a call on the boat.They came back aboard the boat and moved to the small pool and Tywin arranged to have some snacks and drinks brought out to them by the pool.He came back out to the pool and Sansa sat by him as he worked on some paperwork briefly while she sunbathed.Jon and Arya played in the pool for a bit.By late afternoon, they went back to Casterley Rock and everyone went back to their room to freshen up and change clothes.

They stayed in for the night and watched a movie in the mini-theater Tywin had built on the property.They let Jon and Arya pick a newer action movie and they enjoyed it before going to bed.

Sunday dawned bright and sunny.Sansa and Tywin dressed in their typical dress and suit combo.Jon had a pair of nice slacks and a sweater with a dress shirt underneath.Arya opted for nice jeans and a nice Lions polo shirt that Sansa had bought her. They got to the stadium early and Cersei, Myrcella, Tommen, Jaime and Tyrion met them there.They all mingled in the owners’ box and the caterer brought up the brunch buffet.They all ate at the large table that Tywin had specially made for his box. 

Jon and Arya were welcomed into the Lannister crowd.Kevan, Dorna and Genna would be at Christmas Eve dinner with everyone else at Casterley.They had all met Sansa a few times and had liked her and how she treated Tywin.Today’s game was against the Riverrun Trouts.The Lions won the coin toss and were doing well the whole game. Near the end of the game, the television cameras had panned up to Tywin’s box and shown just Tywin and Sansa together.Jon and Arya had been going back in to get another drink.The Lions ended up defeating the Trouts by 28 to 10. 

As they had arrived back to Casterley Rock, they all piled out of the SUVs and were making their way into the house.Addam left to go pick up the pizza order.Sansa’s phone went off as Tywin, his family, Arya, Jon and her were heading in to Casterley after the game.She and Tywin went over to the sitting room off to the side of the entry way.Arya and Cersei sticking close by as Jaime, Jon and Tyrion took Myrcella and Tommen over to the family room. 

“Hi, mom.How are you?”Sansa said picking up the phone and putting it on speaker.

“Sansa, How is it that I have to find out from the television that you are dating Tywin Lannister?!?”Catelyn Stark yelled without preamble.Sansa gaped at her mother’s question and tone.Tywin sat down next to her and took her hand in his.Arya and Cersei immediately came in, eyes on Sansa. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you personally, but yes, mom, I am dating Tywin.”She focused on Tywin and smiled at him.

“You can’t date him.You shouldn’t even be anywhere near him.I told you that you should move back to Winterfell after university.Not that you even needed that in the first place, dear. You shouldn’t be in Lannisport in the first place.We can find you a nice young Northern man to date here and marry and start a family with.”Catelyn said disapprovingly.

“Mother, I’m not moving back to Winterfell.I like it in Lannisport and I love my job.”Sansa said shocked that Catelyn was so against everything in her life.

“That’s another thing.Do you know how embarrassing it is that you work for a sports team?I hate talking about it with anyone.It’s so beneath you.Come home and once you marry you’ll never have to work again.”Sansa was stunned.Arya came and took Sansa’s other hand, Cersei came to crouch in front of Sansa, her hand going on top of Sansa and Arya’s.Rage simmered below Cersei’s, Arya’s and Tywin’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you, mother. I am not going to listen to you nor am I going to abandon Tywin because I love him.”Tywin’s face softened as he gazed at her.“Don’t you want me to be happy?To be loved?”Sansa asked her mother.

“I want you to come home and marry someone more suitable.” Catelyn sidestepped the question.

“Well.That’s not going to happen.Since you’re not at all concerned with my happiness, I’m not going to be concerned with yours.Goodbye mother.”She hung up the phone.Silence hung around for a minute as it came crashing down on Sansa what had just occurred with her mother.“Oh my gods.”Sansa gasped horrified as Tywin, Arya and Cersei enveloped her in a hug. 

“Mom doesn’t know shit, Sansa.You’re amazing and because you left, that gave me the courage to leave too.You deserve to have someone like Tywin that so obviously loves you and adores you.”Arya told Sansa seriously. 

“I don’t understand how she can be so naive and stupid.You’re a remarkable woman and I’m glad that my father has brought you into our lives.”Cersei told her gently. 

“I hadn’t been 100% sure until last night, my darling, but as I watched you fall asleep, I realized how much I love you and want you to stay in my life.Would you consent to moving in with me permanently, my love?”He asked her softly.“As we’ve discovered, I find that I cannot sleep well on the nights without you in my arms.”

“I don’t sleep as well apart from you either.”She admitted to him.“Yes.I’d like to move in with you.”She said as he took his free hand and tenderly touched the side of her face as they gently kissed.Her phone rang again, this time her father. Tywin hugged her to him. 

“We’re here for you.”Tywin said seriously, Arya and Cersei nodding in unison.She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, squeezing the hand that Arya and Cersei held in solidarity before answering her phone and placing it on speaker phone.

“Hello?”She said quietly.

“Sansa, I’m terribly disappointed with how rude you were to your mother.She tells me that you’re dating Tywin Lannister and in love with him?That is absurd.He’s much too old for you and a terrible person.”

“Well Dad, he’s at the least concerned with my happiness and loves me like I love him.”She said shortly.Cersei and Arya each took a deep breath, eyes narrowed at the phone. 

“Your mother and I just want what’s best for you.Why can’t you come back home?”Ned asked her.

“You just don’t get it either, do you?”Sansa said loudly as everyone glared icily at the phone.“He loves me and I love him and he makes me happy.”She sighed heavily as she thought more about it, the pieces coming together to form an idea.“She promised someone that I would date or marry them, didn’t she?And when I didn’t move home after graduation, that delayed her plans, didn’t it?” Her face paled considerably.

“Sansa, be reasonable.She’s only trying to help you.”Ned offered.

“Yes or no dad.Did she arrange a marriage for me to some Northern family?”Sansa trembled with fury. 

“Yes.”Ned answered.Tywin, Arya and Cersei looked murderous. Sansa looked sick.

“Did she do the same for Arya?Yes or no?”She said meeting Arya’s gaze.

“Yes.”Ned admitted.

“We’re done.”Sansa said hanging up and sprinting off the sofa to the bathroom as fast as she could, Tywin hot on her heels.She slammed open the toilet and Tywin grabbed her hair to pull it out of her face as she threw up in the toilet.Disgust with her parents making her lose her appetite. Tywin continued to hold her hair and rub her back soothingly as the last of her food came up.Cersei brought her a glass of water as Sansa sat on the cold floor of the bathroom before turning back to vomit up anything left in her stomach. 

Tywin took a towel and wiped the corner of her mouth gently.She drank some of the water in the glass before looking down embarrassed, tears coming to her eyes as Cersei and Arya both sat with Tywin and Sansa. 

“Gods you must all think I’m-”

“No.”Arya interrupted, making Sansa face her.“No whatever you were thinking that was shameful or self-deprecating, no.You are a strong and courageous woman.Mom didn’t want you to go to college at first or if you insisted on going, she wanted you to go to Winterfell University.But you worked your ass off sis and you applied to the other universities and not only got in, but got in with a full ride for tuition, room, board and a stipend.You not only kept that up all four years, but you found time to do internships outside of the North.You got out of university with excellent grades, no debt, a decent amount saved away and the chance to be free from mom and dad.You are one of my heroes, because if you hadn’t had that courage to do that, then it would have been harder for me to do it on my own.But instead I looked at what you did and found my own path away from the north.”

Sansa and Arya hugged each other tightly, tears falling freely down their faces.

“Thank you, I’m so glad that that helped you get out too.” Sansa said between the tears. “Let’s get out of the bathroom.”Sansa said laughing as she flushed the toilet and turned to wash her hands. 

“Go get Jon and your brothers and bring them back to the sitting room.”Tywin told Cersei quietly as Sansa took a moment.Cersei left and brought the 3 men back with her as she was asked to do.Tywin had settled Sansa on his lap, Cersei on their one side and Arya on the other on the large sofa. 

“I just spoke with my parents and found out that neither of them care for either my happiness nor that your father and I love each other.They have been trying to get me to come back to Winterfell for a while.”She took a deep breath.“They apparently have arranged an engagement to another northern family on my behalf and have made clear that they have no interest in my happiness.”

“No.”Jaime said as a look of disgust crossed his face.

“Arya?” Jon asked looking to her.

“Yes, and they made one for me as well.”Arya added, revulsion at her parents apparent on her face. 

“Needless to say, I will be cutting all ties with them going forward.My elder brother, Robb, will likely be on his way south sometime soon, likely to try to convince me or force me and or Arya to go back north with him.” 

“Father, they’re insane.”Tyrion said shock on his face.

“We’re very aware how insane they are.That’s why we got out and never went back.”Arya stated.“It was better to be alone in each of our cities with contact between the 3 of us than to ever go back to Winterfell.”

“We will be informing her office security about the situation after the holiday and setting up a bodyguard for her tomorrow.”Tywin said as his sons looked at him shocked at the whole situation.Sansa nodded accepting that with no argument.

“Well, fuck. I’d hope so.You're staying here, though, right Sansa?Not at your apartment?”Jaime asked.

“I’ve been staying her about a week more out of convenience, but Tywin asked me to move in permanently today.We will clear out anything else throughout the next month from my apartment.”Sansa admitted.

“Well, I would like to say that if a part of your family won’t accept you, then we will. You and Jon and Arya can be a part of our family.”Cersei said seriously looking at Sansa and placing her hand on Sansa’s and looking at Arya and Jon seriously.Jaime and Tyrion nodded too and added their hands on top.She teared up as her face showed all her emotions.Everyone stood up and had a big group hug.They moved to the table in the kitchen when Addam came in with the pizzas at that point and they all began to eat.Myrcella and Tommen could tell that there was some tenseness, but didn’t know what it was about.Tywin disappeared for a few minutes in the shuffle to the kitchen.After they were all done eating, Tywin stood next to Sansa and looked at her.Arya, sensing this could be monumental, had her phone out, recording.Cersei was taking pictures next to her.

“Sansa, darling.This wasn’t how I initially had planned this happening at all, but I think the opportunity and sentiment are right.I know we’re all disgusted by your parents and their behavior.Cersei had it exactly correct though.It would be my honor though to take it a step further.”He dropped to his knee, pulled out a ring box and opened it to her tearful face.“Would you do me the honor of marrying me, agreeing to be my wife and becoming Sansa Lannister?” 

“Yes, Ty.Yes a thousand times.”She leaned over to hug him tightly and to draw him into a passionate kiss.A minute later, when they got control back, Tywin pulled the large ring out and placed it on her ring finger.The large ruby, surrounded by diamonds sparkling in the light. She looked at the ring again and admired it, wiping the tears from her eyes with her other hand. Their family came up and congratulated them with everyone oohing and aahing over the ring. 

All of Tywin’s family were staying at the Rock the next few nights.Sansa and Tywin retired to his, now their, bedroom. They relaxed in each other’s arms in the tub.“Sansa”He began quietly.“Do you think your parents would try anything nefarious to get you back North?” 

“I don’t know, Ty.I didn’t even think they could not be concerned with my happiness, let alone anything of this magnitude.Go ahead and have someone dig to find out what they’re up to.”She sighed tiredly. 

“I know you agreed to it earlier, but it would make me feel better if you had a body guard too.Just in case.” Tywin said gently. 

“That’s fine.You’re right about letting security know at the office.That will be good.”Sansa agreed.

“That is an excellent plan.”He agreed. They got out of the bath and snuggled together, naked in _their_ bed. 

“Out of curiosity, how long have you had that ring?”She asked smiling curiously up at him.

“About a week and a half.I’ll tell you a secret that you cannot tell another soul.The idea crossed my mind when the refrain from that Beyonce Single Ladies song came on at the game the other week.I thought that since I liked it then I would put a ring on it.”Tywin admitted as Sansa giggled.Tywin loved hearing that sound especially after the trials and tribulations of the day. 

“That’ll stay between us, but know that that song is one of our songs now.I will always think fondly of you now anytime I hear it.”Sansa said with a gentle kiss and smile.

While Sansa and Tywin, relaxed and fell asleep, Arya, Jon, Tyrion, and Jaime were all gathered in the den.

“Myrcella and Tommen are asleep in their room.”Cersei said as she joined them, pouring herself a glass of wine before sitting next to Arya. 

“So what are we going to do about my parents?” Arya asked the group.


	3. Chapter 3

_While Sansa and Tywin, relaxed and fell asleep, Arya, Jon, Tyrion, and Jaime were all gathered in the den._

_“Myrcella and Tommen are asleep in their room.”Cersei said as she joined them, pouring herself a glass of wine before sitting next to Arya._

_“So what are we going to do about my parents?” Arya asked the group._

“What do you think Sansa would want?”Jaime asked.

“Why don’t we bring her and dad into this?Take the guesswork out.”Cersei asked as everyone nodded.“I’ll go get them.”Cersei got up and walked over the few hallways to where her father’s and now Sansa’s room was.She knocked gently and waited.Tywin got up and threw on a robe before going to the door. 

“What?”He asked, partially closing the door as he opened the door.

“We’d like to talk with Sansa and you about your thoughts on her parents.Tommen and Cella are asleep, but the rest of us wish to discuss vengeance, specifically what Sansa would like.”Cersei said. 

“Give us a bit to get dressed.”Tywin ordered.

“We’re in our lounge when you’re both ready.”Cersei said turning to go back. 

“Everyone would like to discuss your wishes, apparently.”Tywin said with an eyebrow raised.He pulled on some black silk lounge pants and a matching black silk button down before pulling his red silk robe back on.He pulled out the long red silk nightgown with black embroidery on the neckline and slipped it over her head before holding up the matching long, red silk robe.She tied it tightly around her waist before they trod over to the lounge nearby barefoot. 

“So vengeance?”She asked settling in next to Tywin with a mug of tea. 

“What do you want Sansa?” Tywin asked next to her. “Whatever you want I will make happen.If you want me to take everything from them, their business, their land, anything you want, I will make it happen. If you simply wish for them to leave us alone instead we can do that too.”

“Hmm.”Sansa hummed as she thought while she sipped her tea. “ I think I would like to go with them leaving us, all of us” She said looking at Jon and Arya “alone. If they aren’t able to handle that then gradually take everything. Start small, see if that makes them pay attention and stop.Even though they’ve hurt me, I don’t want to hurt them back. I just want them toleave me alone.”

“My sweet Sansa. It will be so. I feel it would be easiest to meet with only your father. Do you want to be there or do you trust me to do it on my own?”Tywin asked as Sansa stood and began pacing the room.

“I trust you and I have no wish to see them, but I want us and my father to bring in each of the families that Arya and I were promised to and I want him to tell them he had no right to make such promises.I want them to also understand that they have no rights to Arya and I or our time and that there will also be consequences for them if they don’t immediately move on from this.”Sansa said as she kept pacing.“I want my father to know that he will be fucked beyond belief if he does not listen to me and if he and my-“ she sucked in a deep breath.“my mother put so much as a toe out of line, there will be consequences.”

“If it’s all the same to you Sans, I would like to join Tywin and you at that meeting.” Arya said standing up and hugging Sansa tightly.

“Nothing would make me happier, Arya.”Sansa said hugging her sister tightly back.

“I’ll arrange for it in 2 days time, for the 23rd.”Tywin said.“In the meantime, let’s all go to bed and we can deal with this tomorrow, when my man will have more information.”

“I appreciate you all so much for your support and help.”Sansa said looking at each of Tywin’s children and Jon and Arya.“Thank you and good night.”She smiled, allowing Tywin to steer her back to their room.They removed their robes and just went back to bed, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, Tywin took a call from Varys with what he had managed to uncover so far.He told Varys to try to watch Ned, Cat and Robb and to report to him if any of them made any moves or left the North.He also told him to have Robb followed when he came south.

He went to find Sansa and their family.They were lounging in the cabana by the outdoor pool under the trees.Everyone in comfortable chairs while Tommen and Myrcella played in the pool with Jaime and Jon.Everyone else had glasses of wine or beer with them.Sansa saw Tywin’s face as he approached. 

“What’s wrong, Ty?”She asked sadly as he took her hand into his, Arya holding her other hand. 

“I heard back from my intelligence man.He said that in his initial dive, you were to be engaged to Gawen Glover.” Tywin said as she took a deep breath. 

“Of course mother would try to marry you off to them.I’m almost surprised she didn’t try to have you married off to Domeric Bolton.”Arya said angrily as Sansa paled a little. 

“Arya’s intended was to be Cley Cerwyn.”Tywin said

“Gods.How insane is she?”Sansa sighed as Cersei took Arya and Sansa’s hands, giving them strength to get through this. 

“There’s more.Robb may be making his way here.He supposedly booked a flight for later this afternoon.” Arya and Sansa both gasped at that. 

“Can you have someone tail him when he gets here?”Tyrion asked running his hands through his hair.

“I’ve already set that up.As soon as he lands my man has tasked a team to follow Robb.He will not surprise us.” Tywin stated matter-of-factly.

“Thank you, darling.”Sansa said to him, kissing him briefly. “Well, no use dwelling on the shit show that our parents are. I presume they’ll let us know when Robb arrives?”Tywin nodded. “Well then, what would we like to do for lunch and dinner?Hold up, I’ll ask Tommen and Cella about lunch, you all think about dinner.”Sansa said getting up and going over to Tommen and Myrcella.They were done in the pool so they walked up to Sansa and hugged her.

“Lets go get started on lunch.” Sansa said kissing the tops of Tommen and Myrcella’s heads.She went back into the house and to the kitchen, both kids dried off, changed their clothes.They picked out some lasagna for lunch and seafood Alfredo with garlic breadsticks and a salad.Tommen helped to make the salad and Myrcella got the breadsticks all orderly.While everything was cooking or prepping, Sansa and the kids made some brownies and lemon cakes. 

While Sansa was trying to occupy her mind elsewhere with the kids, Tywin and everyone else had determined that should Robb go to Sansa’s apartment, they would have him brought to the Rock where they could control the situation better.They all had lunch out on the veranda outlooking the sea and all had a good time.

That afternoon, Sansa, Tywin, Arya and Jon all sat down with Bronn Blackwater, who was one of the men that worked for Tywin in different capacities for the last 10 years. He was tall and thin with a sarcastic streak a mile wide.Jon and Arya asked him all sorts of questions before saying that they were satisfied and that Bronn would do to protect Sansa.

Robb was in town and had gone to Sansa’s apartment only to be told she wasn’t there by one of Tywin’s men that had been trailing and to please accompany them to see her.They herded him into the car and drove over to Casterley Rock. The team leader texted Tywin that they were on their way.Jaime and Tyrion took Myrcella and Tommen out to get some things for later tonight and to get the kids out of the house during what could potentially be an unpleasant confrontation between the Stark siblings.Jaime and Tyrion told them that one of their stops was going to be the chocolate and candy store that everyone loved and they were planning on buying a lot, so that got both kids very excited to go. 

Cersei had said that she wanted to stay to support Sansa and Arya especially. They sat out at the long table in the garden under the pergola covered in vined flowers.Sansa sat with Arya and Tywin next to her.Cersei was next to Arya and Bronn was behind Tywin and Sansa.Jon sat on Tywin’s other side. 

“Bronn.”She said “If we haven’t made up and he tries to get at me, I want you to take him down.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”He replied with a smirk. She took Tywin’s hand in her’s atop the table and he pulled it up to his lips without breaking eye contact. 

“I’ll be right here next to you the whole time.”He reminded her.

The security team brought Robb over to the table and he sat down across from Sansa with a frown on his face.They took a handful of steps back, but remained nearby. 

“Sansa, Arya, Jon, thank gods, what are they doing here?”He said gesturing to Cersei, Bronn and Tywin. 

“Robb, what are you doing here?”Sansa said icily.

“I came here to see you.”He said somewhat evasively.

“No Robb.What are you doing in the south?What are you doing here in Lannisport?”She said glaring at him. 

“I came to visit you.”He evaded, eyes shifting between Tywin and Bronn. 

“You never called me to tell me you were planning to come.Nothing.Not even a text. So that can’t actually be the truth Robb.The truth. Now.”Her eyes narrowing.

“Mom said that you were trying to come home.That you were going to marry Gawen.She said I needed to bring you home even if you didn’t want to come.”Robb admitted. 

“I will tell you this once and only once, Robb.Mother never spoke to me about any type of relationship she wanted me to do until the other day.I never agreed to that marriage and I don’t ever want to go back north, not now and not for the foreseeable future.I have been living my own life and I have been so content here in Lannisport.I have been happily dating Tywin Lannister for the last several months and I love him so much and he loves me just as much.I’m so happy here.I know mother doesn’t care if I’m happy or loved, but don’t you want me to be happy?To love and be loved in return?”She said looking briefly at Tywin, who was glaring at her brother with glacial temperature.Tywin squeezed her hand comfortingly as his thumb rubbed comforting circles on the top of her hand.

“But you could be so happy with Gawen.I love Roslin so much and we’re been married for a year.Mother means for the best for you with Gawen.”Robb replied trying to sound positive.

“I know you love Roslin and she is so lovely and nice, but Gawen Glover isn’t that for me.Tywin Lannister is.I don’t want to marry for anything less than a man that I love and loves me back just as fiercely.Besides,”She brought her left hand up from under the table, showing her large engagement ring.“Tywin already asked me to marry him and I said yes.I’m gonna marry him and nothing is going to stop us from doing that.”Sansa beamed at Tywin as Robb truly looked at Sansa with Tywin.“I found my grand, forever love, Robb.Please don’t try to break it up.”She looked over to Robb pleading with tears forming in her eyes. 

Robb took a deep breath and closed his eyes running his hands over his face.He looked at Sansa again.“Tywin really makes you happy and you love him?”He asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, Robb.”She pulled Tywin closer and Tywin’s face softened as he gazed at Sansa.

“I have only ever loved one other woman in my life and she was taken from me too soon.I will not allow that to happen again to the only other woman I love.I love your sister very deeply and plan to give her anything her heart desires.I won’t let us be parted for anything or anyone.”Robb contemplated what he heard. He looked between Sansa and Tywin.

“Well, I believe that I have been a bit of a gullible and naive ass.”He said standing up, coming over to Sansa and getting down on his knees.“I’m so sorry for listening to mom for too long.Anyone can see how happy you are.I’m sorry for hurting you.”Robb apologized profusely and Sansa took his hands in hers. 

“I forgive you, Robb.”She looked at him tearfully.“Please understand that I can’t forgive mother and father.They have hurt me far too much with their disregard for me and my feelings.”

“I understand.”He said tearfully.“I won’t try to fix that.Gods know mother is too stubborn and father won’t change his mind once she has set it for him.I’m sorry that they are lost to you and to Arya.”He said looking at his youngest sister finally and reaching for her hand.“I’m sorry Arya.”

“You’re going to have to really work to make this up to Sansa and I, Robb.Sansa may have forgiven you, but I have a bit more to go.”Arya said solemnly.He sighed relieved as they chuckled. 

Cersei looked at Robb and looked at him skeptically.She’d give him a chance, but she would always remain on Sansa’s side when it came to Sansa’s family.Sansa turned to Robb again.

“Robb, this is obviously Tywin.”She said officially introducing Robb to Tywin. “And this is Tywin’s daughter, Cersei.”He shook Tywin’s and Cersei’s hands and they all relaxed a bit. 

“Who’s that?”Robb asks gesturing to Bronn. 

“Oh, that’s Bronn, my bodyguard.”Sansa said casually.

“We weren’t sure what your reaction would be and I’m not taking any chances with your sister’s safety.”Tywin explained.They all settled down a bit more and shared some light refreshments as Cersei and Tywin got to know Robb a little better.Cersei had texted Jaime and Tyrion and told them that they could come back and asked if they could bring home a bunch Asian take away on their way back. 

Jaime and Tyrion carried in the huge boxes of take away as Tommen and Myrcella carried in the large bags of chocolate and candy.Myrcella ran to Cersei and Tommen ran to Sansa.Tommen hugged Sansa and she hugged him back.“Sansa, we got your favorite lemon creams at the candy store.”Tommen told her solemnly smiling at her.

“Oh did you?Thank you so much!You are both so thoughtful!Maybe we can have some of the chocolates and candy for dessert.”Sansa told him beaming at him as Robb watched in fascination as Sansa interacted with Tommen. Jaime and Tyrion were unpacking the containers and spreading out silverware, plates, napkins and chopsticks. “How about you and Cella come with me and we can bring some drinks out for everyone?”

Tommen lit up brightly. “Cella, come on, we need to go bring drinks out with Sansa and put the candy in the kitchen.”He said tugging at her hand as he pulled Sansa along with him, Bronn following along behind.The four of them disappeared back into the house and everyone immediately turned to Robb,

“Robb, I swear if you ever hurt Sansa again, I will kick your ass all over the place.”Jon told his cousin seriously. 

“If you betray her ever again, I will fuck up your life and I’ll have all of them help me make it even worse than you can possibly imagine.”Arya told him gesturing to all of the remaining Lannisters and Jon as Tywin approached Robb.Robb gulped a bit, intimidated by the older man.

“As I said before, I deeply love your sister.On that note, I am also an incredibly possessive man and will protect her with any means and cost necessary.She is incredibly forgiving and if you ever hurt her again, you will regret that day for the rest of your life.Don’t fuck it up.”Tywin told him with a feral grin that had Robb gulping and looking scared. 

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting her anymore than I have already accidentally.I messed up being a naive boy a while ago and don’t want to go back to the quiet and silence we had.I didn’t take her side or stand up for her or Arya to mom and dad.”Robb said softly.

“That.Tell that to Sansa after she gets back.”Arya said commandingly.“She’ll appreciate it.”

Sansa came back with Tommen and Myrcella, Tommen carrying a large water pitcher, Myrcella a large pitcher of lemonade.Sansa carried a large tray with glasses and another pitcher with juice and another with milk. Bronn carried over several large chilled bottles of different flavored seltzer water. They set all the beverage options down on the table and Bronn poured himself a glass of lemonade.Everyone started to serve themselves. 

Robb approached Sansa.“Sansa,I’m so sorry for being the naive boy that didn’t stand up to you with mom and dad.I don’t want us to continue the silence we had before.I’m so sorry.”Robb said nervously to her.

“Oh Robb,”Sansa said hugging him.“I forgive you.Let’s not go back to how we were before.”She smiled at him. “Let me make introductions.Everyone, this is my brother Robb.Robb, these are Tywin’s sons Jaime and Tyrion and these are Cersei’s children Tommen and Myrcella.” 

They all made conversation while they ate.Robb slowly becoming more welcome amongst the group throughout the evening.Once they were done eating, they all moved to the family game room inside.Tywin sent Bronn home and everyone settled in to watch the cooking program that they had all started watching together. Myrcella and Tommen brought out the candy and chocolates they had helped buy earlier and Sansa brought out some of the lemon cakes and brownies she and the kids had made earlier.Everyone had some and Sansa enjoyed the lemon cremes and the lemon cakes.Everyone else enjoyed the variety of candies and chocolates. Sansa and Tywin sat together on the love seat and she tucked herself against his side, his arm around her shoulders and her ear atop his heart.She closed her eyes and drifted off to the steady beat of his heart.

Robb looked over at Sansa and Tywin while munching on a brownie.Tywin was watching her as she slept, a soft and loving expression on his face.He kissed the top of her head as she nestled in closer to him.Cersei brought a super soft blanket over and draped it on Sansa.

Tywin turned his gaze to Robb, catching his eye. He gestured with the hand not draped around Sansa to come over to him.Robb came over to sit on his other side. 

“Where were you planning on sleeping tonight?”Tywin asked him bluntly.

“To be honest, I had not really gotten that far.I was very stupid and had assumed that Sansa would be alone in her apartment and either I could sleep there or we’d already be on our way back to Winterfell.”Robb admitted sheepishly.

“Well, I’m sure that Sansa would invite you to stay here with us since we do have the space.I will do that since she is currently indisposed.”Tywin said gently, gazing softly at Sansa.

“You really do love her deeply, don’t you?”Robb asked before he could stop himself. 

“Yes,I do.I would do many unpleasant and terrible things to anyone that hurt her and I would give her anything that her heart desires or that she asks for.”Tywin admitted.“Please stay on her and Arya’s side when it comes to your parents.They are too self-absorbed and foolish to understand what an amazing woman she has become.Luckily for them, all she wishes is for them to leave us alone.So long as they do that, I shall not have to get too much further involved.” 

Robb nodded in understanding as Jon came over.“Tywin, Robb can just share my guest room with me. There’s plenty of room and he’ll be fine.”

Tywin looked over at Jon with a nod of respect.Tywin looked over at everyone as they werewinding down.“Thank you Jon.I’m going to take Sansa up to sleep, since she’s tired.Good night everyone.”He steadied Sansa before pulling her into his arms and carrying her bridal style.She instinctively pulled her arms around his neck and burrowed closer to him, her head nestled close to his neck.He took her up to their room and she woke up enough to tiredly wipe off her makeup, put on her face cream and brush her teeth, before stripping and cuddling next to an also naked Tywin.“Robb is staying with Jon tonight, darling.He’ll be fine.Sleep.You need it.”

“Love you Ty.”She said before slipping back to sleep. 

Tywin had upped his security and there were more patrols on the perimeter of Casterley. Sansa, Tywin, Jon, Jaime, Arya, Robb and Bronn went up to Winterfell with a group of Casterley security. The met Ned at the Stark Group office. Ned paled when he saw Robb, Arya and Jon with Tywin and Sansa’s group.

“Lannister.” Ned almost spat.

“Stark.”Tywin growled.

“Dad.” Arya glared at Ned.

“Father.” Sansa said icily.

Ned ushered them into the large conference room.

“Arya, Robb, Jon?”Ned asked as all of them went to sit

“I’m going to get right to the point, father.”Sansa began, her left hand taking Tywin’s, her engagement ring on full display.“Going forward, I don’t want to see you or have anything to do with you or mother.I just want you both to leave us alone.”

“What?”Ned asked looking very confused.

“Sansa is the sweet one between the 2 of us. She’d rather just wash her hands of you andmom and leave it at that, dad.”Arya said. “Me, I’m with Tywin.I would be all for him taking everything from you and mom. Making arranged marriages for your children is not acceptable behavior.”

“Are you making my own daughter threaten me?” Ned asked outraged.

“No, she was there when you were speaking to Sansa the other day and heard everything you and Catelyn told Sansa.She asked me if she could come to threaten you both and I, of course, said yes.”Tywin and Arya smirked slightly at Ned. “This how this is going to work, Eddard. You will get your wife under control. You will both leave Sansa, Arya, Jon and everyone else that Sansa loves and likes alone. You will not contact in any fashion us.So long as you abide by that, we-”He gestured to himself and Arya. “-will defer to Sansa’s wishes and just sever contact with you both.”Tywin told Ned.

An assistant knocked on the door and interrupted the meeting.“Excuse me, Mr. Stark?I have Robett and Gawen Glover and Medger and Cley Cerwyn stating they have a meeting with you and Mr. Lannister now.”Ned looked slightly confused.

“You will be informing both of them that you had no authority or permission from either Arya or I to make those matches and to make sure that they understand that they have no rights to either Arya or me and to move on immediately with their lives.”Sansa said commandingly. 

“We wanted to make sure that happened with both of us here to see it done.” Arya said.

“Bring them in.”Ned said overwhelmed by everything that was coming at him.The Glovers and Cerwyns both came in and did a double take when they saw Tywin and everyone assembled.They looked to Ned confusedly as they took seats nearer Ned.Sansa gestured to Ned.

“Well, get on with it father.”Arya said.

“Robett and Medger.I’m sorry, but I must inform you both that the arrangements that Catelyn and I had made with you for Sansa and Gawen and Arya and Cley are not able to be completed.”Ned began.Sansa and Tywin cleared their throats.“We did not have any authority to make those arrangements nor should we have even thought about making them in the first place. Please accept my apologies for wasting you time.”Ned said as sincerely as he could.

“I’m not surprised, to be honest.”Robett said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.Gawen looked relieved and mouthed _Thank you_ to Sansa.They left quickly, glad to be done with this situation. 

Medger looked at Cley and smiled “That actually works well for us.You can bring your boyfriend home for Christmas then, and your mother will just have to accept it.”Cley also looked relieved and much happier.“Thanks for helping Ned.See you at poker in 2 weeks.”Medger said as they left.

“Well that was unexpected.”Tywin said not believing how easy that had been.“So going forward, no contact unless Sansa or Arya initiate it.Understand that should she wish it or if you break the promise to leave us alone and I will go to war. You will lose everything. You business, your home, any respect anyone had for your family, and your family.Well, the rest of your family that doesn’t currently want nothing to do with any of you. I will turn your world upside down and make you both miserable. What I did to the Reynes and the Tarbecks will have been a walk in the park compared to what I will do to you.They insulted me personally. You hurt the woman I love and with the word from her I will end you. Her kindness is the only thing sparing you and your insane wife.Do you understand how dire your situation is, Eddard Stark?”

“Seriously dad. If this was up to me, you’d both have worse consequences than just being cut off.”Arya told him glaring at him.

“I understand. I will make sure that Catelyn understands as well.”Ned said seriously.

“I believe we are done. Make sure that she understands that consequences will be severe if you don’t leave all of us alone.”Sansa said sternly as she got up to leave. “I’m marrying Tywin, dad.Tell mom, don’t tell mom, I don’t care, but this man will be my husband.” She said taking Tywin’s hand in hers. 

Ned didn’t even look up from where he had his head on the table.Everyone else filed out of the room.They dropped Robb off at his home, Roslin greeted everyone and Sansa and Arya got along with her for the short time they interacted.After that they went back to the airfield and boarded the jet to go back to Lannisport. 

Once they got back, everyone changed into swim suits and they all joined Tywin’s family on the beach.Tywin and Sansa were relaxing in each other’s arms under a large umbrella while everyone else was playing along the beach. He began hesitantly. “My lioness, I have a question for you that I would like you to consider.”

“Yes, Ty?”She asked looking up at him.

“One of the things that your mother said has been grating at me and got stuck under my skin a little.That she was embarrassed of you and your chosen career.”He took her hands in his and looked seriously at her. “I had been thinking about doing this before we spoke with her. Really back to the night that marrying you was on my mind and all the things we would be sharing.”Sansa hummed an acknowledgment. “I wanted to name you at least co-owner if not full owner of the Lions.”

“Oh Ty. That’s too much.”Sansa protested.

“Sansa. You’ll be Mrs. Sansa Lannister. It would be just the right amount. Think of it love, Mrs Sansa Lannister, owner of the Lannisport Lions.”He said smiling broadly, painting the picture for her.

“I suppose when you say it like that it does have a nice alliterative ring to it.I won’t argue with you.”She sighed slightly. “Co-owners though. We’ll make the decisions together from now on then.I know it’s kind of last minute, Ty, but what do you think of just getting married here New Year’s Eve?We can be surrounded by our family and have a small, quiet ceremony here.”

Tywin considered it.“A new year and a new us.I like it.Where here do you want the ceremony?”

“I like the eastern garden that has the sea views and the beautiful canopied arch with all the jasmine vines.It has just enough space to easily fit us and the little parts of our families together.I don’t need anything super formal or long.I’m not religious.”She said looking at Tywin.

“I’m not religious either.I think Tyrion went through the process to be able to marry people for one of his friends.”Tywin agreed. 

“Oh that would be perfect if he still can!”Sansa said excitedly. “Ty, while we’re talking about our future, I do want children and-” She broke off looking hesitantly at him. 

“When I said I’d give you anything you wanted, I did assume you might want children too.I would love to have children with you.I’d like to have them soon, though so I can be in their lives as long as possible.”Tywin smiled gently at her, and gave her a brief, yet passionate kiss.“I’m also not planning on any type of prenup of any sort.What’s mine will be yours.”

“Okay.”She said smiling back at him. 

“Not worth arguing with me at all?”He asked smirking as he pulled her to him.

“I’ve learned that there are very few battles I want to fight against you.I much prefer to be on your team.Besides, we both agree on most things and I’d rather work with you on so many other things.”She said kissing him deeply, their faces hidden from view by her large, oversized hat she was wearing. 

“I like being on your team too, Sansa.”Tywin laughed and they snuck off a ways around to a secret cove where they had a quickie before going back to their families. 

“We’re going to get married on New Year’s Eve!”Sansa announced.

“Congratulations!”Everyone offered to them.

“I can still marry people, father and soon-to-be mother.”Tyrion told them.

“We’d be honored if you would.”Sansa told him proudly.

“We’ll have to have Aunt Dorna, Aunt Genna, Arya, Myrcella, and I come with you to pick out a gown the day after Christmas.”Cersei said hugging Sansa tightly.

“Can I come too?”Tommen asked hopefully.

“Of course you can.I’d be delighted to have all of you come with me.”Sansa told them happily, glad that she and Cersei got along so well. They all went back up to the house and Tywin called Kevan and Genna to extend their stays from tomorrow to after the New Year. They were very excited and were looking forward to coming down the next day to meet the a majority of Sansa’s family that would be there.Sansa called Robb and invited him and Roslin to come down to her wedding in a little over a week.They said they would be thrilled to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Genna arrived before Kevan and Dorna the next day on Christmas Eve. She pulled Sansa into a big hug and kissed her cheek.

“I’m so happy to have you officially joining the family!” Genna said boisterously as Tywin rolled his eyes slightly.

“Genna, I’m so happy to see you, too!” Sansa said smiling and hugging her again. “Genna, This is my sister, Arya, and my cousin, Jon.” Genna hugged each of them tightly.

“So glad to meet both of you!” Genna said happily smiling at Arya and Jon. Genna pulled Tywin into a hug as Dorna and Kevan arrived. Kevan beamed at Tywin and Sansa as Dorna hugged Sansa.

“Arya, Jon, This is Tywin’s brother, Kevan, and his wife, Dorna. This is my sister, Arya, and my cousin, Jon.” Kevan and Dorna shook both of their hands and everyone made their way inside. They all spent most of the morning and afternoon out on the yacht and in the sea. Later, Sansa curled up next to Tywin on the large day bed with the shade up to keep them both out of the sun.

“Ty,” She began.

“Hmm, Sansa?” He said opening his eyes to look over at her.

“What do you think of having the wedding here on the yacht?” She asked softly. Tywin nodded.

“If that is what you would like then I think it is a marvelous idea.” He said kissing her head.

“I also think we should delay our official honeymoon until after the football season is over, if that’s ok with you?” Sansa said

“We did meet through the team, so that makes sense and I can make that work, love. Don’t get me wrong, I could definitely wow you with little notice, but with having time, it’ll be perfect. Where do you want to go?” Tywin asked her smiling.

“How long do you want to be away?” Sansa asked. His eyes met hers as they both darkened.

“A month with you mostly to myself?” He asked leering at her, need evident on his face. “We could make the master suite below more to your taste and just stay here on the yacht and travel to wherever you want to go. Dock it or anchor it nearby and we could take the helicopter and rent a car if we needed to go somewhere.”

“That sounds perfect.” Sansa said snuggling closer to him. Tywin pulled out his phone and texted Captain Salladhor Saan to come up to where he was on the sun deck and to bring Anatoli, the first officer, Diane, the head chef, and Amelia, the purser with him. “Salladhor, Anatoli, Diane and Amelia should be here shortly to go over the wedding and honeymoon preparations.”

“Wonderful.” She said, getting up and going over to the bar and getting a large glass of chilled white wine for herself and a glass of Tywin’s favorite whiskey for him before coming back over to him. She relaxed against him as they watched their families together.

Salladhor came by a few minutes later with Anatoli, Diane, and Amelia. Sansa and Tywin adjourned to a table under the awning, bringing their drinks with them. Diane brought a large pitcher of lemonade and a pitcher of ice water with her.

“Mr. Lannister, Ms. Stark, How can we help you?” Salladhor asked as he and the staff took out their tablets.

“Let’s get right to the point. Sansa and I are getting married in eight days on New Year's Eve.”

“Congratulations!” Everyone said to Sansa and Tywin.

“Thank you.” Sansa and Tywin said together.

“We wanted to have it here on the yacht.” Sansa began. “There won’t be too many guests, Maybe 15-20 at the very most. Probably closer to the 15 mark if we’re being realistic.”

“Let’s plan for 20 just in case. I would rather have extra than not enough.” Tywin stated as the staff all nodded, taking notes as they went on their tablets.

“I was thinking of having the ceremony on the back of the bridge deck.” Sansa said. “I’d mostly like to use lights and flowers for decorations. Nothing overly complicated or overdone and have the ceremony start around 5pm.”

“Since there won’t be that many people as guests, we could do one of 2 things.” Amelia began. “We could change the layout and turn the table and have a small archway for the ceremony in the same space to do both together, or we could pretty easily do the ceremony there and then turn over the space and put the table in.”

“Can you show me how that would look in the space?” Sansa asked, standing up. Everyone else followed Sansa and Amelia as they walked down a deck and went over to the space.

“We’d take the second table and chairs out and then turn this perpendicularly. That will free up a lot more space on the aft end and we can decorate and add flowers, lights, an archway maybe here.” Amelia said moving about while Sansa’s eyes followed her delighted.

“I like that idea better, Tywin.” Sansa said turning to him. He smiled at her.

“Then that is how we will proceed.” Tywin stated.

“Red, gold and white for colors? I was thinking that I would like to have red asters and white orchids along with any other similar colored flowers.” Sansa asked Tywin.

“Quite honestly, my lovely lioness, whatever you want to make it perfect for you, I will enjoy and approve. The only thing I have any preferences on is the menu. I’d prefer that we have some Ahi Tuna and Filet Mignon.” Diane began to take careful notes. “I was also thinking that we’d have several cakes instead of just one. A triple chocolate cake and a lemon cake at minimum.”

“Maybe a red velvet one and a vanilla one, too.” Sansa added. “Maybe some shared appetizers at the table after the ceremony then the salad course, then entrees?”

“So shared appetizers, salad course, entrees and much later cakes for dessert?” Diane asked.

“Yes. For the appetizers, how about some coconut shrimp, mini-crab cakes, bacon-wrapped sea scallops, and some mini-fried cheeses?”

“We can easily do those as well as everything else.” Diane said confidently.

They went over several other venue type decisions and went over their pending guest list. After a half hour, the crew were confident that they could easily pull off the wedding. “We’ll not be needing access to the yacht until maybe the day or two before the wedding, so beyond anything you all might need to do for initial prep work, please have everyone take the next 5 days to spend time with their families or off as a paid holiday.”

A chorus of “Thank you Mr. Lannister.” sounded and they all departed with another word of congratulations to their boss and his soon-to-be-wife. Salladhor brought them in to the dock and Tywin and all of the Lannisters and Starks made their way in to Casterley Rock.

Sansa cornered Jon as they headed in from the dock to the house. They sat down on an outdoor sofa in one of the gardens. “Jon, I need to ask you something.”

“Sure, Sansa, what did you need?” Jon asked.

“Since I’m not talking to my father, I need someone else to give me away.” Sansa began.

“Well, Robb can definitely-” Jon began.

“I don’t want Robb to do it. I want you to give me away. I’ve been closer to you the last 8 years than I’ve ever been to Robb. You helped me move out of Winterfell and move in to school my freshman year and were always there for me. You helped me stay away from Winterfell all these years. You’ve been more of a brother to me than my actual brother has been. You’ve been the big brother Robb should have been but wasn’t. You let me move in with you and helped me through some of the heartbreaks that my family and my romantic life put me through. Robb never sat and held me as I bawled my eyes out over a stupid boy and brought me ice cream and chocolate and watched cheesy Rom-Coms with me to make me feel better. Robb didn’t make sure that I ate between studying and writing papers and working.” Sansa’s eyes glittered with happy tears at the memories of how Jon had helped her through the years. “You’ve been the proper big brother and man of my family and you’re the only one I want to give me away at me wedding.”

“Sansa, I-” Jon was actively crying and hugging her tightly. “I would be honored to give you away.”

“Thanks, Jon.” She returned the hug just as fiercely.

“Always, Sansa. Always.” They hugged a little longer. “I’m tired of my job and all the travel. I’m going to see if I can find something here in Lannisport to be closer to you and your new family.” Jon said quietly.

“I would like to be able to see you more. Besides once Ty and I have kids, they’re going to need their Uncle Jon.” Sansa smiled at him.

“Of course. I’d hate to deprive my future nieces and nephews another family member.” Jon beamed at Sansa. They both got up and he looped her arm into his and they met everyone else back in the house. Sansa kissed his cheek before grabbing Arya and pulling her aside to the next room.

“Would you be my maid of honor?” Sansa asked her sister.

“Of course.” Arya told her as if it was something like the sky being blue or the grass being green.

“Thank you!” Sansa said hugging Arya tightly.

“You’re my sister and best friend. I love you and am glad that I can be here for your big day, marrying the man of your dreams.” Arya told Sansa with a broad smile on her face. They came back over to everyone else. Tywin came over to them, smiling softly at Sansa.

“I have contacted Melinda Hart and set up for you all to go dress shopping the day after Christmas her shop. She has the largest and most exclusive wedding dress shop in Lannisport. You should hopefully be able to find something for yourself and everyone else. I’m having my tailor come for Jon and sending another up to Robb the next day to get them both tuxes made.”

“Oh thank you Ty!” Sansa squealed as she smiled and kissed him soundly.

“You’re welcome.” He told her smiling softly at her.

“You are the best!” She kissed him again before running over to where Cersei, Arya, Myrcella, Tommen, Dorna, Genna, Kevan and Jon were sitting. Cersei hugged Sansa and nodded over to her father smiling.

Tywin picked up his phone, seeing it was Robb that was calling him. “Yes, Robb?” He said as he picked up.

“Tywin. Roslin and I had an idea. I’m going to talk to my dad and see if he’ll allow me to bring Bran and Rickon next week. Don’t tell Sansa until I tell you if I’m able to do it.” Robb said

“She would really love that Robb. I’ll keep your confidence. Let me know if you or they would need anything. Of course you’ll all stay here with everyone. I was planning on sending one of my tailors up to get you a tux, or I can have him do it here a few days beforehand. I’ll simply have them do the boys too if they are able to come. Do any of you get seasick? Everything will be done on the yacht.” Tywin told him matter-of-factly.

“No, we’re all good there. I’ll ask my father and see what he says.” Robb said.

“Let me know. I can also send the jet for you as well for convenience when you’re able to come down.” Tywin added.

“I’ll let you know, Tywin.” Robb said lightly.

“Thanks for letting me know, Robb. I’ll talk to you later.” Tywin said as they both hung up.

Everyone had dinner together and it passed by nicely. Arya and Jon were getting better acquainted with Genna, Kevan and Dorna.

After everyone else had retired to their rooms, Sansa and Tywin were in the kitchen as Sansa was preparing some things for breakfast in the morning. She had some Christmas music playing as Tywin was checking his email and doing a little work while watching Sansa occasionally. Sansa had prepared the egg casseroles, moved most of the frozen breads into the refrigerator to thaw so they could be baked in the morning and got a few other things together. As she was finished cleaning everything up, “All I Want for Christmas is You” began playing and Sansa squealed happily. Tywin immediately looked up to her concerned. She took one of the wooden spoons to use as a fake microphone, walking over to Tywin with a happy and lustful look in her eyes.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true oh. All I want for Christmas is you.”

He had stalked over to her as she sang along to the song and crashed their lips together hotly when the song picked up. The wooden spoon clattered to the floor as their hands flew all over each other as their lips kissed heatedly. They made their way over to the counter as they blindly backed up without breaking their kissing. Sansa felt her ass hit the counter and she broke the kiss quickly to strip off her panties. Tywin quickly used that moment to unbuckle his belt and open his pants before she used his steady frame to heave herself into sitting on the counter. She balanced as Tywin quickly pulled out his aching cock from his briefs and she undid her wrap dress, he unhooked her bra and freed her breasts.

He continued to kiss her mouth openly as their tongues danced against each other. His right hand tweaked and fondled her breast while the left hand slid between her thighs, touching her clit the way that he knew would excite her quickly. She was already soaked as she moaned as he stroked a finger into her slick channel, quickly adding another finger as she clenched around them, orgasming quickly having already been keyed up to him earlier in the day. He slid his cock in easily all the way as she pulled him closer.

“Ty, I need it fast.” She panted as he increased his pace and tried to drag his cock past her clit every few strokes. She felt herself almost there.

“Come with me Sansa.” Ty said almost at his peak. A moment later they both came sagging against each other as the song held the crescendoing “You.” Sansa nuzzled into his neck and then kissed his cheek.

“I love you Tywin.” Sansa told him quietly.

“I love you too Sansa. I’m so thankful we met.” He responded back as he removed his cock from her and grabbed a damp towel and did a quick clean of them both. They righted their clothes, turned the music off and then packed everything up to bring up with them back to their bedroom. They stopped briefly at Tywin’s office and dropped his work items off on his desk. Tywin and Sansa showered leisurely before getting into their pajamas.

Sansa came back with a large box that was wrapped for Tywin to open. “I wanted you to open this for tomorrow morning.” She said as he sat down on the bed next to her. He unwrapped the box and opened it. He removed 2 of the exact same red sweaters with tasteful golden lions on the front.

“To wear tomorrow morning?” Tywin asked smiling back at her.

“Yes. I got 2 of the exact same size so that it didn’t matter who wore which one.” She beamed at him.

“I love them.” Tywin said, laying them out to wear in the morning. “Thank you.” He said kissing her gently.

“I’m glad you like them.” She smiled as he cuddled her close to him.

“Let’s go to sleep, love. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Tywin quietly said after they turned off their nightstand lamps.

“Merry Christmas, Ty. I love you.” Sansa said moving her arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

“I love you, too, Sansa.” He kissed her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bit.ly/37OsunV 
> 
> Here's the link to Tywin and Sansa's Christmas sweaters


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny.Tywin and Sansa got up and dressed, Tywin in a pair of soft black pants, the red sweater with a golden lion and Sansa in a pair of black leggings, black came below the exact same sweater.They made their way to the kitchen, Sansa pre-heating all the ovens for each of their different temperatures while Tywin got the coffee and tea going and turned on the Christmas music that Sansa loved.He pulled out a wrapped box from the pantry and turned to her. 

“Your first present for today.”He said holding it out for her smiling broadly.Sansa smiled sweetly and patiently opened the wrapping paper and opened the medium sized box.She pulled out the first piece of red fabric and saw that it was an apron with the words “Lady Lannister” on it and a pair of lions.She beamed up at Tywin and set the box down, immediately putting the apron on before looking back into the box and seeing another with “Lord Lannister” and the same lions on it.He slowly put the apron on as Sansa kissed him thoroughly. 

“I love them!”She beamed at him.Sansa placed post-it notes with what was to go in each oven and what time it would need to be.Tywin began cutting up various fruits and putting them in large bowls.Then he moved onto getting the pancake and waffle batters together.They worked in tandem as everything came together.Myrcella and Tommen were the first ones to drift in. 

“Sansa, Grandfather!”They both said running up and hugging them both.“Merry Christmas!”

Sansa hugged them both tightly and kissing the tops of their heads.“Merry Christmas Cella and Tommen.”

“Merry Christmas.” Tywin said hugging both of his grandchildren.

“Can we help?”Tommen asked smiling.

“Of course.”Sansa kissed both their heads again.“Let’s get you both aprons.”She went over to the hooks with the aprons on them.Tywin smiled at them and his heart ached a little with the thought that he could picture her doing that someday with their own children.“Pick out which one you want to wear and I’ll tie them.”Myrcella and Tommen looked at each other excitedly and looked through the lots of options that Sansa had brought with her.Tommen picked the green apron with a print with lots of cats and Myrcella picked the pink and pastel colored paisley apron.They each put their apron on over their heads and Sansa adjusted the neck bands and tied the sides. 

Sansa had Myrcella help her to put the batter on the griddle for the pancakes and Tommen helped Tywin with the waffle batter on the waffle irons.

“Cella, can you refill the big kettle for tea with some filtered water and start it to boil?I’ll start coffee.”Everyone else leisurely came in right as the coffee and tea were done.Genna, Kevan, and Dorna looked at Tywin wearing the apron and helping to cook with shock and disbelief.

“Since when do you cook, Ty?”Genna asked with surprise.

“Since my lovely fiancee likes to cook and bake and is actually very good at it and it makes her happy so it makes me happy.”Tywin said evenly as he removed another waffle from the iron and Tommen put the last of the batter in.

“She made Cella and I the best peppermint cocoa this morning!”Tommen exclaimed.

“Grandpa and Sansa made the best cookies, cupcakes and dinner two weeks ago.”Myrcella said happily as Tywin beamed at Sansa and his immediate family.

“The cookies were delicious and I think I gained about 7 pounds between those and dinner when I left.”Jaime said as he took a sip from the coffee cup that Sansa passed him.“That’s perfect, Sansa.”

“I got the caramel creamer you liked.”She smiled at him.“And Cersei, I got the Mocha creamer you like.”She said handing another mug to Cersei.Cersei inhaled the aroma and took a sip. 

“Oooh. That’s wonderful.”Cersei said quietly as she hugged Sansa carefully while balancing her mug.“You are my favorite person other than my two children.” 

Sansa handed Tyrion his mug of Royal Breakfast Tea and he took a sip.“You are a queen, Sansa.” 

“Thank you Tyrion.”She smiled as Arya and Jon came over. 

“I would like to try that caramel creamer in mine.”Jon said as he went over to the fridge and added some to his coffee.Arya smiled and shook her head as she drank her black coffee.Sansa refilled her own coffee and added some of the mocha creamer to it before everyone sat down to the table piled with food.At each spot there was a champagne glass with a mimosa (made with sparkling grape juice for just Cella and Tommen).

“Before we start, I wanted to make a toast to my love and my soon-to-be-wife, Sansa.I can say without any doubts that our lives are so much better and richer with you in our lives.I’m happy to welcome Jon and Arya into our family too and look forward to having both of them in our lives.”He lifted his glass in tribute to Sansa and gave her a tender kiss. 

“I look forward to our life together and am excited for our future together.”Sansa said sweetly.“But I think everyone is hungry, so let us eat.”Everyone ate with some talking and there were plenty of leftovers.After breakfast had been packed up and put away, they all adjourned to the game room and they played several games together, including a few huge games of Uno that Arya, Tommen, Tywin and Kevan each won a round of followed by Yahtzee.Sansa, Cersei, Jon and Genna each took a win for Yahtzee.

After that, Tywin and Sansa shared the love seat and both took a short nap leaning into each other.Everyone else ended up playing some more games or also taking a short nap on other sofas. Later, everyone settled down in the formal dining room for Christmas dinner and it went by smoothly.

Later that night, Sansa presented Tywin with a beautifully wrapped medium sized box and a thick, heavy envelope on top.He looked at her a little confusedly.“Open the box first and then the envelope.I got you these about 2 weeks ago.”She said in explanation.He gently opened the box to reveal the large gold picture frame that she had placed a selfie she had taken of the 2 of them together a few weeks ago.They had been on the balcony with the sunset behind them and Tywin was kissing her cheek in the picture.

“Sansa,”He whispered as he gazed at the photo of them looking so happy together, remembering how after she took the picture, they had made out like teenagers. “I love everything about this.”He took her hand and walked them over to his home office. He cleared a small space on the desk and placed the picture frame where he would see it often.“It’s perfect for here.I can get another frame to put a wedding picture of us in my office downtown.”He kissed her tenderly and walked them back to their room.

“Don’t forget the envelope.”Sansa said blushing.Tywin broke the wax seal with a heart on the envelope, unsealed the heavy envelope and he pulled out the thick papers while they both sat on their bed. 

“ _Good for a massage_.”He said reading the first one a small smile.“ _Good for one time to pick where we go for a meal._ ”He flipped to the next one.“ _Good for a blowjob_. Gods Sansa.”He kissed her passionately.

“Mmm. Ty, keep going.”She said as they broke their kiss to breathe. 

“ _Good for a weekend away.Good for a fishing_ _trip_.You do realize you’re coming with me on that fishing trip, right?”He asked her smiling.

“Of course.That was the plan.We can fish for fish and then I can _fish_ for some of your amazing cock.”She said as she kissed his nose.

“ _Good for a night of strip poker._ Oh, my lioness, you are treating me to so many lovely things with these. _Good for a fantasy fulfilled_.Gods Sansa.” He said barely holding it together.His cock became more and more aroused as he had continued reading the coupons. 

“But wait, Ty, there’s more.”She said sensuously running a finger down his chest..

“ _Good for a quickie_.Sansa you’re killing me with your creativity. _Good for a night at the ballet or opera and good for an excuse to not go somewhere._ Sansa.”

“This one is a freebie, love.”Sansa said as she kissed him thoroughly as her fingers managed to get his shirts together to quickly pull them off him as they broke for air.She pulled her clothes off quickly while Tywin shed his pants and underwear and laid down on their bed.She had changed her bra earlier in the day to a fancy red with gold lace bra and matching thong.She pulled back as Tywin moved his gaze to her body, his cock now fully erect.Sansa shimmied down the bed as she kissed his chest and abdomen before swallowing most of his cock down her mouth and throat.She managed to bring him almost to his peak before she pulled off, removed her thong and quickly sheathed her soaked channel over his cock.She moaned as one of his hands and lips played with her breasts that were still covered with the lace bra.The other playedwith her clit.They both moaned and growled loudly.

“Ty, I’m going to come on your cock.”Sansa moaned as she clenched tightly around him, milking his cock hard as he came with her.She collapsed on top of him and he brought an arm around her to support her.

“Gods, I love you so much Sansa.”He whispered to her.

“I love you so much too, Ty.” They waited a few more minutes before Sansa had the strength to get off Tywin and go over to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean herself up and brought another to get Tywin cleaned up.She peeled off her bra and peered out from the bathroom doorway with a seductive leer.“Ya going to join me for a shower so I’m all clean for my dress appointment tomorrow morning?” 

He jumped up quickly and followed her into their bathroom, taking her on the counter quickly.She moaned, her nails scratched against his back as he growled.They both came and made their way over to the shower.Tywin shampooed and conditioned her hair before he took her loofah and put her favorite lemon body wash on and washed them both down.They dried each other offand he pulled on some silk pajama pants and she pulled on a short silk nightgown.

“I love you Ty.”She said softly as she cuddled close to him and he pulled her so she was flush next to him. 

“I love you too Sansa.”He said as he kissed her head before they closed their eyes.

The next day, Sansa, Arya, Cersei, Jon, Myrcella, Tommen, Dorna, Genna and Bronn all got into the extra long limo that Tywin had booked for them. They were headed to a Melinda Hart's dress shop that was only opening for Sansa the day after Christmas. She hoped to find a dress that would work for her and a dress for Arya and anyone else that wanted one. 

They all filed in to the dress shop and Bronn stayed closer to Sansa’s vicinity as a precaution.Sansa was met by Melinda Hart and about 7 other assistants. 

“Ms. Stark.I’m Melinda Hart and I am deeply honored to have the privilege to assist you and your entourage for your special day.”She began with a huge smile. 

“Please call me Sansa.I’m so excited to work with you and hope that we can find something today.”Sansa told her shaking Melinda’s hand.“I would like to find my dress and then once we have that, I’d like to have anyone in my party find their gowns.”

“I have a space for your entourage over here.”Melinda said turning to another room.They followed her over to the largest area with a few comfortable sofas set up around a dais in front of the large mirror.

“This is my sister, Arya and my cousin, Jon. This is Tywin’s daughter, Cersei, and her children, Tommen and Mrycella.This is Tywin’s sister, Genna, and his sister-in-law, Dorna and this is my bodyguard, Bronn.He will go where I go.”Sansa introduced her party to Melinda as one of the assistants brought out some bottles of champagne and sparkling grape juice. Myrcella and Tommen loved getting to be part of the experience and being there.

Sansa, Cersei and Arya walked around, Bronn following them, with Melinda looking at different dresses.Sansa grabbed one off one of the racks and asked that that one be brought in.Cersei and Arya each asked her about a few others and they had them brought to the dressing room.Sansa stopped when she saw another dress. 

“Ooooh.”She said softly as she looked at one with lots of floral appliqués and tulle.The back was open with a lot more of the floral appliqués that gave it a tattoo-effect.She smiled brightly.“I love this one.”She carried it with her. 

“If you’ll follow me, we’ll get you into a fitting room.”Sansa followed Melinda and Bronn followed them.They got to the room and Bronn checked it over briefly before going back outside. 

“I will be right near here outside the room if you need anything.”Bronn told her as he stood across the hall from the dressing room that Sansa was placed in. 

“Thank you Bronn.”Sansa smiled before going into the room and looking at the dresses that were waiting.She held out the gown still in her hands to Melinda. “I want to try this one first.”She quickly stripped out of her sun dress and Melinda helped her into the dress she had picked.“Oh my gods.”Sansa whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror.The dress fit her perfectly.The delicate-looking floral appliqués all over the bodice looked soft and romantic.With her hair up in the bun, the beautiful back was on full display.The train went back about 4 feet behind her.“I love it.”Sansa said tearing up a bit.

“Do you want to go show everyone?”Melinda asked.

“Yes.”Sansa nodded as a few more tears fell.Melinda opened the door and one of the other assistants went ahead to gather the entourage together.Bronn looked at her and smiled.

“You look beautiful Sansa.”Bronn told her quietly as they walked slowly back to the main area. 

“Thank you Bronn.”Sansa smiled.Everyone was gathered back together by the couches and mirror.Cersei looked over and saw Sansa coming over. 

“Oh gods, Sansa, you look amazing!”Cersei said as Sansa came over.Sansa stood on the dais and one of the assistants spread out the train. 

“Sansa.” Arya, Genna, Dorna and Jon all said softly at the same time.

“I love this dress.”Sansa said turning to look at them. 

“Sansa, you look like a princess.”Tommen said softly.

“You look so beautiful.”Myrcella added.

“Tywin will love it.”Genna told her. 

“Sans you look…”Arya said tightly as she inhaled deeply, trying not to cry.“You look stunning and beautiful.” 

Jon looked at her and started crying.“You look amazing and so happy.”Sansa pulled Jon and Arya into a hug and started crying too. 

“I’m so happy to have you both here for my special day.”She said happily.“This is it.This is my dress.”Everyone smiled and clapped and congratulated Sansa on the dress.Cersei and Genna softly steered her over to the jewelry section of the store with Melinda and Bronn following. 

“I saw this earlier and I think it will be perfect for you with this dress.”Cersei said as they came over to a beautiful pearl necklace that had diamond motifs that were shaped to look like flowers and winded around several of the pearls before dropping down and ending with a dainty pearl with some diamonds on the very end.Melinda took the beautiful, one of a kind necklace out of the display case and Cersei deftly placed the necklace on her neck.Sansa teared up at how perfect it looked with the dress. 

“Cersei, it’s beautiful and perfect.”She told her soon-to-be step-daughter.Genna quietly gestured to Melinda to pull out a beautiful pair of earrings.The pear-shaped diamonds were in an X shape and ended in a simple large matching pearl at the end. 

“Let’s try these on with it.”Genna said as Melinda passed Sansa the earrings.She placed them on and looked at herself in the mirror.

“They’re perfect, Genna.”She hugged Cersei and Genna and smiled.“Thank you both so much.” 

“Let’s get you some shoes and a veil.”Melinda said as they walked over to the shoes and Sansa picked some low heels.They walked over and Melinda picked out a veil that had the same floral pattern on the edges. She delicately placed it in Sansa’s hair and when Sansa turned around to look at herself in the mirror, she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sob at how happy she was as the tears came again. 

“I love it all.It all looks perfect.Thank you everyone.”She stated clearly.“Cersei, Genna, Dorna,” Each of them looked attentively up at her.“I don’t think it actually needs any alterations, do you?”

All 3 women eyed the dress critically several times, before shaking their heads.“No.”They all said together. 

“I think this was meant to be your dress and your dress only.”Cersei told her.

“Wonderful.Ok, I would like to go get changed back into my other clothes.Please pack up everything and then we’ll move on to dresses for everyone else that wants them.The colors to stick with would be red or gold since that’s the color theme or black would also work.Look around, and I’ll be back.”She went with Bronn and Melinda, with Bronn standing outside the room after a quick check inside.Melinda got everything bagged and boxed up for Sansa while she changed. It didn’t take long for Cersei, Arya, Myrcella, Genna and Dorna to pick out dresses.Sansa was delighted to sit between Jon and Tommen and approved all the dresses that everyone wanted to be worn to her wedding. 

“Mr. Lannister has already taken care of everything.”Melinda said smiling and giving Sansa a hug. 

“Thank you so much! I will be sure to tell anyone that I came here.”Sansa smiled broadly and gave her another hug.Everyone from her party made their way out to the waiting limo with their dresses and other purchases.They went back to Casterley for lunch.

While Sansa and her entourage were at the dress shop, Robb went over to meet with his dad back in Winterfell.“Dad.Thanks for meeting with me.”

“Well, one of my children wants to meet with me.”Ned sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his hands over his face.“I’m hoping that this one may be something that might end well for me.” 

“Well, that potentially remains to be seen.”Robb smirked sitting next to his dad.“Sansa’s getting married next week.Roslin and I were invited, but you and mom weren’t obviously.”

“I’m not surprised.” Ned sighed heavily. 

“She was right though, you and mom and me were out of line with regards to how we’ve treated Sansa and Arya.”Robb said.

“Yeah.I should have stood up to your mother more on their behalves.”Ned said getting up and pouring a large glass of scotch for himself and passing another to Robb.

“It’s not too late.I wanted to talk to you about next week.Can I bring Bran and Rickon with me?”Robb asked hesitantly.“I think that it might go a long way to try to make amends with Sansa and Tywin.” 

“I’d want you to take them, but your mother will never allow that.”Ned admitted taking a large sip of his scotch.

“Take her to the cabin at the lake and lock up her phone.Tell her that I volunteered to watch Bran and Rickon and you wanted to spend some time together just the 2 of you.”

“That might work.”Ned said.“We’ll do it.”

Robb called Tywin right then.“Hey Tywin,I’m with Dad right now and he said Roslin and I can bring Rickon and Bran.”Robb said as he had placed the call on speaker phone.

“How soon can you all come down?” Tywin asked. 

“How soon can you get mom up to the lake house?”Robb asked.“Its in the middle of nowhere, Ty with little to no cell service or internet.” 

“I could probably have us leave in maybe 3 days, so have you all head down on the 29th?”Ned said. 

“I can make that work. I’ll have the jet come get you 4, maybe send Jon with it to get you.”Tywin said matter-of-factly.“My tailor can come then to fit you and your brothers after you get here for your suits.”

“Sounds like a plan, Tywin.”Robb said. 

“Ned, you’ll need to make sure that you control your wife.We can send them back around the 2nd if that works for you?” Tywin asked.

“That works.”Ned said.

“We appreciate this, Ned.I’m not saying Sansa will change her mind, but it will be a good gesture.” Tywin said. 

“I realize that.I’d like to try, even if it ends up being too late.”Ned said as they finished the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Sansa's Wedding Gown: https://ineedminions.tumblr.com/post/190974672459/katiemarieweddings-atelier-pronovias-spring-2019  
> previous link was deleted :(
> 
> The Necklace: https://bit.ly/380mFnl
> 
> Earrings: https://bit.ly/30sZrnr


	6. Chapter 6

Tywin had lunch ready when they all got back from the bridal shop and Tywin and Sansa settled in for lunch with Tommen and Cella.“Ty, I was thinking for music, we can just set a playlist for dinner with some soft instrumental music and another one once we’re ready for dancing.”

“I think that might be easiest.Our AV guy on the yacht could do the music for the ceremony and help for the rest of it.”Tywin said smiling at her.

“Perfect.”Sansa smiled and kissed Tywin on the cheek.“Ty, can you put together some classical songs for the background during dinner?”

“I think I can manage that, darling.”Tywin said kissing her cheek before getting up and refilling their water glasses. 

“Thank you, Ty.Cella and Tommen, you both want to help pick out songs?”She smiled at the both of them.

“Of course.”Myrcella said as she pulled up a song on Sansa’s iPad that Sansa passed her.“Sansa, Grandfather, I heard a new song the other day and thought it fit you both.”They both looked at each other before glancing at Myrcella smiling. 

“Play it, Cella.”Sansa said as Myrcella opened the official music video.

_Cut my heart about one, two times_

_Don't need to question the reason, I'm yours, I'm yours_

_I know the other lose a fight just to see you smile_

_'Cause you got no flaws, no flaws_

_I'm not tryin' to be your part-time lover_

_Sign me up for the full-time, I'm yours, all yours_

Sansa looked over at Tywin as he met her eyes before flicking back to the screen as she smiled and giggled.Her feet tapping along to the beat and hips shaking a little in time to the music.

_So, what a man gotta do?_

_What a man gotta do?_

_To be totally locked up by you_

_What a man gotta say?_

_What a man gotta pray?_

_To be your last good night and your first good day_

_So, what a man gotta do?_

_What a man gotta do?_

_To be totally locked up by you_

_What a man gotta do?_

_What a man gotta prove?_

_To be totally locked up by you_

_You ain’t trying to be wasting time_

_On stupid people and cheap lines, I'm sure, I'm sure_

_So I'd give a million dollars just to go grab me by the collar_

_And I’m gonna be lost, be lost_

_I'm not tryin' to be your part-time lover_

_Sign me up for the full-time, I'm yours, I'm yours, woo!_

Tywin looked at Sansa and thought briefly how unfortunate it was that this song hadn’t been available a week ago and that her mother and father had to be shitty.He admitted to himself that it would have made an excellent proposal song too.

_So, what a man gotta do?_

_What a man gotta do?_

_To be totally locked up by you_

_What a man gotta say?_

_What a man gotta pray?_

_To be your last good night and your first good day_

_So, what a man gotta do?_

_What a man gotta do?_

_To be totally locked up by you_

_What a man gotta do?_

_What a man gotta prove?_

_To be totally locked up by you_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Tell me what a man gotta do?_

Sansa’s eyes sparkled with happiness and her smile clearly told Tywin that she loved the song.

_So, what a man gotta do? (What a man gotta do?)_

_What a man gotta do? (What a man gotta do, yeah?)_

_To be totally locked up by you (Totally locked up by you)_

_What a man gotta say? (What a man gotta say?)_

_What a man gotta pray? (What a man gotta pray?)_

_To be your last good night and your first good day (Aay)_

_So, what a man gotta do? (What a man gotta do?)_

_What a man gotta do? (Woah)_

_To be totally locked up by you (Totally locked up by you)_

_What a man gotta do? (Hey, baby)_

_What a man gotta prove? (What a man gotta prove?)_

_To be totally locked up by you (Totally locked up by you)_

“So what’d you both think?”Cella asked them as Tywin and Sansa’s eyes communicated.

“We loved it.”Tywin said warmly. 

“We’ll have to use that one definitely.”Sansa said

“They have another song that might be even more perfect for you both.”Tommen said as he looked at Myrcella as she passed him the iPad. 

“Pull it up.”Tywin said as Sansa beamed at Cella, Tommen and Tywin.Tommen started the video up.

_We go together_

_Better than birds of a feather, you and me_

_We change the weather, yeah_

_I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

_I'm a sucker for you_

Sansa looked at him and Tywin could see that this was 100% how she felt about him.She loved him unconditionally.He was almost sure that the same look must be on his face that she could see.Sansa was tapping her feet again to the beat. 

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)_

_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Don't complicate it (yeah)_

_'Cause I know you and you know everything about me_

_I can't remember (yeah)_

_All of the nights I don't remember_

_When you're 'round me (oh, yeah yeah)_

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

_I'm a sucker for you_

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)_

Sansa smiled at Tywin and ran her foot along the inside of his calf and he knew they’d have this song going for them too.

_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

_I'm a sucker for you_

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you (about you) about you (about you)_

_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you_

_I'm a sucker for you_

Tommen turned to Tywin and Sansa when it ended with an expectant look. 

“I loved it Tommen.”Sansa said ruffling his hair. 

“Somehow you both have managed to find songs I’ve never even heard of before that are both perfect for Sansa and I.”Tywin said magnanimously. 

“Ok Cella, let’s add those to the wedding dance playlist. We’re going to add ‘L-O-V-E’ and ‘At Last’ to the list.”She said as she added them to the playlist.“How about ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love With You’?”

“Not the original.”Tywin said. 

“The one from the wedding scene from, _gods what_ was that movie?”Sansa asked

“Yes, that one.I’d recognize it if I heard it again.”Tywin said.“I’d love to dance to ‘Have I Told You Lately’ with you.”

She added it to the list beaming at him.“How about ‘Stand by Me’ for our first dance?”She asked as everyone else streamed into the kitchen.

“The newer version you heard when we danced on the mix, not the original, right?”Tywin asked, remembering the more mystical sounding version that Sansa had fallen in love with when they heard it while they were dancing a few weeks ago.

“Yes. Exactly.”She said beaming.

They went through different songs with everyone else.Before long, they had their list going.

‘Sucker’Sansa and Tywin

‘What a Man Gotta Do’

‘L-O-V-E’

‘At Last’

‘Can’t Help Falling in Love With You’

‘Have I Told You Lately’

‘Stand by Me’ Sansa and Tywin

‘I Hope You Dance’

‘The Way You Look Tonight’

‘Because You Loved Me’Sansa and Jon

‘Beyond the Sea’

‘My Wish’ Robb and Sansa

‘Lean on Me’ Tywin and Cersei

‘Unforgettable’Sansa and Tywin

‘What a Wonderful World’

“Ty.I’m planning on stopping my birth control pills today.”Sansa said as they woke up and were cuddling together naked before they had to get up.“I want to have our kids soon so you have as much time as possible with them.”She said seriously as he gently kissed her forehead. 

“You are amazing my love and by all means, stop the pills.” He kissed along her jawline and down her neck before he pulled back the blankets and just stared at her beautiful torso.“I can’t wait to see you rounded with my child growing in you.”He said as he palmed her flat abdomen. 

“I can’t wait to have our child, Ty.”She kissed him deeply and they made out for a little bit, hands wandering and exploring each other bodies. 

“Sansa, _Gods_.”He said as she straddled him and slipped onto his erect cock, impaling herself onhim. 

“Ty.”She moaned as he played her clit like a professional musician, getting all the noises he wanted to hear perfectly out of her as she rode him quickly.They came quickly together and Sansa collapsed limply onto him.“Ty.You fuck like a god and I love it so much.I love how you make me feel everything.” 

“I love you Sansa.Everything you do makes me a better person than I used to be before I met you.”Tywin told her tenderly.

“I’ve also been thinking about dying my hair blonde sometime after our wedding for a little while.Just to try something different while I can.I was going to ask Cersei for help with that if that’s ok?”She asked hesitantly looking at him.

“You do whatever you want with your hair.You don’t need my permission.I love your beautiful red, but if you want to try something different for a little while then go for it.”He smiled gently at her and kissed her forehead.“I know Cersei would love to help you with anything you would wish.”

“Thanks baby.”She said as she lay on him for a bit longer, playing with some of his chest hair. 

They got dressed and went about their day.Taking care of a call to Robb and Roslin. She let Roslin know what colors they were looking for with dresses.Robb would be getting a suit fitted once he got here on the 29th.Robb and Roslin gave them a few more songs to add in. 

“Robb.I wanted to let you know before you came.I asked Jon to give me away since dad isn’t invited and we’ve only really started talking again.”She said.

“I understand.”Robb said.

“Good.I’m excited to see you again.”Sansa said.

They got things squared away and were able to get some small things done with the preparation each day while still doing fun things around both Casterley and Lannisport. 

The morning of the 29th dawned somewhat cloudy but nice.Tywin had talked with Arya and Jon and sent them early on the jet to pick up Robb, Roslin, Rickon, and Bran.Sansa was busy with Salladhor and Amelia, going around the yacht, working on assigning cabins for their small amount of guests.When Jon and Arya were about 30 minutes out to come back with Robb, Roslin, Bran and Rickon, Tywin came to get Sansa. 

“Sansa, I have a surprise for you if you’ll come with me.”He said leading her away from the yacht, walking sedately through the garden as he tucked a red rose in her hair.He brought her to the front entry way and took her out to the front of the house.A large SUV pulled up and Jon got out with Arya. They opened up the back doors and Sansa’s heart stopped for a moment. 

Bran and Rickon ran out of the car and straight to her, hugging her tightly as they both screamed “Sansa!!”She desperately clutched them both to her and dropped gently to her knees with them as they hugged tightly together. 

“Bran!Rickon! I didn’t think that you’d…”She sniffed as she began to cry.“I haven’t seen you both in so long.” 

“Don’t cry Sansa.We’re here.”Rickon said smiling up at her. 

“You’re right, Rickrock.”Sansa said as Tywin handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose. 

“Who’s that?”Bran asked looking at Tywin. 

“This is Tywin Lannister, my fiancee that I’m marrying in 2 days.”Sansa said beaming up at Tywin, still holding her youngest brothers tightly.

“I was very happy that you both could make it here for Sansa.” Tywin told them with a small smile.“I’ll let you all catch up.Maurice will be here with his team in about a half hour for tux fittings for Jon, Robb, Bran and Rickon.” 

“I think I’ll have enough time to at least show them all where they’ll be staying for tonight and tomorrow.”Jon and Arya grabbed Bran and Rickon’s bags as Bran and Rickon stayed next to Sansa with their arms looped in hers. She led her brothers and Roslin up to the family wing section and set Robb and Roslin next to Arya’s guest room and Bran and Rickon in the room next to Jon’s guest room.They were all blown away by the beauty of the rooms they were placed in.Rickon and Bran’s eyes bugged out. 

“This is all for us?This whole room?”Rickon asked her. 

“Yup Rickrock.”She beamed at him. “Oh, how’d you all like the jet?”She asked. 

“It was wicked!”Rickon beamed at her. 

“Amazing!”Bran smiled widely at her.

“I’ve never felt so fancy and classy in my life.”Roslin said hugging Sansa.“Can I run my dress by you real quick?”Roslin asked. 

“Of course.”Sansa said as she followed Roslin across the hall.Roslin pulled out a garment bag and unzipped it showing Sansa the beautiful deep red dress.“I love it Roslin.It’ll be gorgeous.”

“Thanks Sansa.I’m so excited for you.”Roslin beamed at her.They rejoined the rest of her brothers, Arya and Jon.Bran and Rickon stuck themselves back to Sansa’s side.They all walked back leisurely to the living area. 

“How has school been going?”Sansa asked Bran and Rickon.

“Good but I don’t like my math teacher.He hasn’t been teaching us very well.I’ve been able to mostly get it by watching videos that help you learn concepts better.” Rickon told her. 

“You can always ask me for help.I love math. Remember, I’m an accountant.I do math for a living.” Sansa kissed Rickon’s head.

“I forgot.Can I text you when I need help?”He asked. 

“Of course.You can text me whenever you want.”Sansa told him with a hug and a smile.“How about you Bran?”

“School’s been good.I’m starting to look at universities.Can we talk sometime about that?”

“Of course.”Sansa said as she looked over Bran and Rickon.“You’ve both gotten so tall since I last saw you.”Sansa said sadly.

“We miss you too, but we understand why you haven’t been back to Winterfell in a while.”Bran said soothingly, hugging her with Rickon.She cried again a little as she hugged them back. 

“Yesterday, Dad told us not to tell Mom that he was sending us with Robb to go visit you for a few days and for your wedding.”Rickon let her know. 

“Really?”Sansa asked, tears building up again in her eyes.

“Really. ” Bran confirmed as both of her youngest brothers hugged her again.They passed through the main entryway and saw that Tywin was showing an older gentlemen and a team of various aged men with all sorts of things with them. 

“Maurice is here with his team, Sansa.I will need to borrow Jon, Robb, Bran and Rickon for a bit.”

“Can Sansa come with us?”Rickon asked. 

“Of course.”Tywin said as they all filed in to the living room and the tux fitting went by quickly.Each of the journeyman tailors fit the pieces for each of the tuxes with Maurice doing the final checks and having only about one minor change for each of the tuxes. 

“I’ll have them back tomorrow morning for the final fitting, Tywin.”Maurice assured him.

“Thank you Maurice.”Tywin said before they left with all their things to go create the tuxes. They hung out the rest of the day out on the beach and then the pool with Bran and Rickon having a great time.Everyone made sure to take loads of pictures.All of Tywin’s family were thrilled to meet her youngest brothers and enjoyed the time they were able to spend together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there with some Tysan Jo Bros. When I sat down and watched What a Man Gotta Do, Tysan was literally the only thing I could think of.... I also think that Sucker would be the perfect song for them too.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day and a half flew by quickly with both families enjoying their time together. They went out on the yacht for a while on the afternoon and evening of the 29th. Rickon, Bran, Robb and Roslin were just shocked by everything, but they loved it.The next day, everyone got their luggage moved into their assigned cabins on the yacht.They all stayed up late that night having fun and anticipating the next day when Sansa and Tywin would get married at sunset.The yacht crew were fantastic as always, helping to both get things together for the wedding and helping with entertainment on the ship for each of the other days. 

Sansa and Tywin shot down any attempts to make them separate the night before their wedding.She compromised and said that they couldn’t have any sex until the next night.Tywin agreed with that because he hated sleeping by himself now and didn’t want to endure that again. They slept peacefully next to each other, Sansa wearing a soft, red silk nightgown and Tywin wearing soft silk pajama bottoms. 

The morning of the 31st dawned clear and sunny.Cersei and Arya knocked obnoxiously and came in, happy to see that as promised, Tywin and Sansa had slept with clothes on.Cersei held up the red silk robe and Sansa went and placed it on. 

“Say goodbye to my father,you won’t see him again until the ceremony later.”Cersei told Sansa.Sansa went over and quietly kissed him gently. 

“Bye my fierce lion.I can’t wait to see you later.”She said softly. 

“I’m so excited to see you and what gown you chose.”He gave her a soft kiss.“But mostly, I just cant wait for you to be mine and to officially start our life together.”He admitted to her quietly.

“I can’t wait for you to officially be mine either.”She said softly. 

“Come on, you’re not going to be separated that long.”Arya said as she took Sansa’s arm gently and led her out. They had hired a photographer that had 2 partners to take lots of pictures and video with. They went over to one of the dining areas and met up with all the other women in their pajamas for a breakfast buffet with mimosas and sparkling grape juice.After breakfast, they all adjourned to the spa rooms where a whole crew of masseuses gave everyone a massage and then everyone had their nails painted to either match or work with their dresses. 

After their nails were dry, Sansa and Cersei did a walk through up on the deck in some athletic wear on with Salladhor, Anatoli and Amelia.They checked that everything looked like how Sansa wanted it.The lights were strung all around with the red asters and white and red orchids and white and gold silk organza.It was simple, but elegant and Sansa loved it. 

"Salladhor, Anatoli and Amelia, you have well exceeded my expectations.It looks beautiful and perfect.” Sansa told them gushing. 

“Your bouquet and Tywin’s boutonniere are in the cooler when you’re ready for it.”Amelia told her. 

“Can you bring it by in about 40 minutes to Cersei’s room where I’m getting ready?”She asked gently. 

“Of course.”Amelia told her with a smile.

Sansa had Arya, Cersei and Myrcella with her in Cersei’s room.Myrcella, Cersei and Arya got into their dresses before helping Sansa into hers. Sansa had put on the pale blue, lace thong and garter belt combination and rolled her stockings up her long legs.She placed on her backless, strapless bra carefully.Once she was in her dress, Cersei pulled out a jewelry box. 

“Genna told me to offer these to you for your something borrowed and something old.”Cersei told her showing her the beautiful diamond hair pins. 

“I love them and of course I’d love to wear them.”Sansa said“They’re beautiful.”

She had had her hair swept up into an elegant updo to showcase the beautiful back of her dress.The hair combs from Genna fit in perfectly to the elegant twist.A make-up artist did minimal make up on her face.Cersei helped her put on her necklace and earrings.Amelia brought over the wedding bouquet with perfect timing.The make up artists and hair stylists worked on the others while Sansa took photos with one of the photographers. 

Arya, Cersei and Myrcella joined her for several different pictures.Jon came over and knocked on the door.The photographer took pictures of her with Jon. “How’s the day been with my husband-to-be?”She asked him as they sat and she sipped her glass of water. 

“It’s been good.All us men sticking together all day.It was interesting to see him interacting with Robb, Bran and Rickon and his sons and brother.We mostly lounged about down in the den with a few drinks of scotch and sparkling grape juice for the boys. I got done getting ready first.I think Tywin was done a bit after me.”

“Does he have the boutonniere?”Sansa asked concerned.

“Yes.He was putting it on as I was leaving to come to you.”Jon said.

“Sansa,”Cersei said.“Let’s get your veil on since it’s getting close to time.”

“Excellent idea.”Sansa said as Cersei came over with the veil and helped get it into place.They took some more pictures as the veil was placed.After several more pictures, it was time.Cersei held her bouquet, Myrcella and Arya all went over to the hallway as Jon guided Sansa carefully over to the stairs and went up the one level to the bridge deck.Kevan, Jaime and Tommen joinedthem in the hallway. Tommen and Myrcella paired up.Cersei and Jaime paired up after Cersei put some finishing touches and helped fix Sansa’s dress and Kevan paired up with Arya. Jaime and Kevan assured them that everyone else was waiting for them.Sansa nodded to Amelia and the music began.The bouncy and upbeat version of Pachelbel’s Canon in D that Sansa had found. 

Myrcella and Tommen moved down the ‘aisle’.Tommen carrying the rings carefully and Myrcella scattering some red and white rose petals. Tywin beamed at them, anticipation at what was coming.Jaime and Cersei came next beaming at their father and joining him at the archway.Kevan and Arya came next, taking their places next to Tywin and where Sansa would be shortly. 

Jon and Sansa came next, Tywin’s breath left him and he forgot to breathe.It was all just perfectly Sansa.The soft tulle and the floral appliqués looked beautiful and the pearl and diamond necklace accented it just right as did the pearl and diamond earrings.Kevan nudged him and whispered, “Breathe.”Tywin sucked in a deep breath, eyes following Sansa and as she came up to him on Jon’s arm.She beamed at him and he took her hand from Jon and held both of them in his as Arya took Sansa’s bouquet of red and white orchids, lilies and roses. Tywin’s red orchid boutonniere matched a few of the red orchids in Sansa’s bouquet.

Tywin and Sansa gazed at each other, everything else falling away from them as they watched each other. Tyrion said several witty things that everyone laughed at but Tywin and Sansa only had eyes for each other.The already short ceremony went by in a blur and Kevan and Arya both poked them subtly at various points and they finally got to the vows.They managed to get through their vows and then kissed passionately before breaking apart and beaming at each other and kissing again.

Everyone cheered and beamed at them, gathering around them to congratulate Tywin and Sansa. The sound guy began the instrumental classical music list that Tywin had complied.Their photographers took lots of candid pictures before they moved on to the more formal photos.

Once those were completed everyone sat down together at the large table and the servers brought out all the appetizers and took drink orders. Everyone tucked in to the food and the drinks when they came out. Conversation went by quickly and soon it was time for the small salads then entrees. Everyone enjoyed the food and drinks. Once everyone was done eating, the plates were shuffled away. The crew had moved the chairs from by where the ceremony had taken place earlier to clear space for the dancing.

Tywin nodded to Amelia and she said into the audio system “It’s time for the bride and groom’s first dance.”Tywin stood and held a hand out for Sansa. They gracefully walked across the floor and the beginning notes of “Stand by Me”.They slowly danced to their favorite version of the song that was sung by Florence and the Machine. Tywin spun her out several times and she loved spinning right back into his arms. They smiled and laughed as they danced with each other.

At the end of the song, Jon came up for his song, “Because You Loved Me” and she danced with him neither caring that they were both crying.Tywin took Cersei out to dance to “Lean on Me”.Father and daughter looked to be the picture of class and elegance. They opened it up and each of Sansa’s siblings took turns dancing with her. 

After about an hour, it was time for cake.Sansa and Tywin had agreed to cut the lemon one together first and then the chocolate one.They each cut a small piece out of each and Sansa picked up the small chocolate piece while Tywin held up the lemon piece and they each ate their piece out of the other’s hands.They both were staring at the other and used their tongues to thoroughly clean off the other’s fingers.They then opened it up to everyone and the red velvet and vanilla cakes were brought out too.Everyone had a little of everything.

The dancing continued and then Sansa and Tywin were dancing to first “What a Man Gotta Do” followed swiftly by “Sucker”.They danced and laughed and everyone could see how in love they were with each other.As it got later and later, everyone migrated up a floor to the top deck with glasses of champagne, wine and whiskey for the adults and sparkling grape juice and Shirley Temples for the kids. 

Close to midnight,Tywin told them all to get ready, Sansa in his arms and at midnight, a huge firework show started.He had gotten them to go above and beyond.There were lions and hearts and their initials and it was beautiful.Sansa’s eyes danced following the show and the colors and everything, smiling brightly. 

“It’s perfect, Ty.Thank you.”She said as she kissed him deeply. 

“I’m glad you liked it, my lioness.”He said before kissing her again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tywin and Sansa wished everyone a good night before making their way to their cabin.Once they approached the door, Tywin gently swept her into his arms and she clung to his neck. She beamed at him as they went into the room.He set her back on her feet once they got to their bedroom.He turned her around gently taking in all the details of her dress and jewelry. 

“My dearest. you are an exquisite and beautiful woman.”He said beaming at her as his eyes started to darken.

“It fit perfectly.They didn’t have to alter the dress at all.”She said as she smiled at him.“Can you help me with the zipper here?”She lifted her arm and he gently slid the zipper down the side. Once it was down, she ducked out of the dress and let it pool at her feet.She stood there in her strapless and backless nude bra, light blue thong and light blue garter belt holding up her nude colored stockings, light blue low heels and jewelry.Tywin had untied his bow tie while she slipped out of her dress and removed his jacket.She draped the dress on the chaise lounger at the side the room

Sansa went over to the stool in front of the vanity and Tywin followed her, unbuttoning his shirt and removing it.She gently took out the hair pins from Genna, placing them securely in the box they had come from.Tywin gently undid the necklace from the back of her neck.She pulled it away gently and placed it back into its case, before doing the same with the earrings.She turned to Tywin and they both began kissing as they stripped away the few remaining layers away.They slowly made love on their bed several times before moving to the shower in their bathroom and cleaning up before falling asleep naked together. 

They woke up and dressed casually and made their way up to the deck where the brunch buffet was being held.They held court with their families and kept the yacht out all day.Sansa enjoyed being able to spend time with her siblings that were still up in Winterfell.Myrcella got along really well with Rickon especially since they were close in age to each other and he didn’t mind hanging out with Tommen, even if he was a bit younger.Bran and Rickon were happy to have their sisters back in their lives. 

Sansa and Tywin told both of them that their home was always open to them if they ever needed anything and Bran can let them know about colleges and they’d help in any way they could.He still had another year of high school, but he was really looking for what he was going to be interested in.Rickon was excited to get occasional help with his math homework from Sansa.They had figured out that they would just claim it was a virtual tutoring service if Cat asked about it. Both of her youngest brothers really liked Tywin since he made Sansa so happy and had brought the siblings closer. 

The next day, Sansa and Tywin took Roslin, Robb, Bran, Rickon and Genna on the jet back north since Genna was wanting to get back home near the Twins. They dropped her off first before continuing on to Winterfell with all of Sansa’s family and her saying goodbye tearfully with lots of hugs.Tywin cheered Sansa up a little before they ended up locking themselves in the bedroom section and joining the mile-high club.They got back to Casterley and had one last dinner for then with the remaining family who were going to be leaving the next day. 

Jon and Tywin had had a conversation and Tywin had said there were a decent number of openings with either Casterley or other area accounting firms since Jon wanted to move to Lannisport to be closer.Jon enjoyed being a forensic accountant, digging into finances and following the money.He liked being able to occasionally do pro bono work for not a well off clients.Arya had already decided to apply at the Lions for their open position of the Assistant Athletic Trainer.Sansa and Tywin and Jaime had already made offers to both Jon and Arya that they could stay with either of them if they ended up getting a position.Tywin also offered that he actually owned several apartment buildings in town as well if they wanted to pick from any of the open units in one of them he could make that work for them too. 

Kevan, Dorna, Jaime, Cersei, Tommen, Myrcella and Tyrion all went to their houses the next day while Sansa, and Tywin met with his lawyers. The lawyers had all the paperwork transferring 50% of the ownership of the Lannisport Lions ready to go.It was a lot of signing and initialing documents and Sansa got in lots of practice with her new name that day.Once that was done, They took Arya and Jon back to their apartments after a celebratory lunch together.Tywin reminded them to let him know if they needed to get somewhere he could send the jet for them if needed.They both thanked him profusely for his help before heading off.

Tywin and Sansa had emailed Sandor and the other relevant Lions personnel about the change in both ownership and that they had married.They got back a lot of notes of congratulations.They also put out a press release that night with the news of both their marriage and the change in ownership.They included one of the photos from their wedding with the release.After dinner, Tywin and Sansa adjourned to their room where they went through several rounds of lovemaking.They took one more day together on Monday for just themselves making love around their suite and a few times in Tywin’s home office over his desk. 

The next day was Tuesday so they both got dressed for work. Sansa picked an elegant red dress. with a scoop neck and wore the large ruby pendant necklace that Tywin had bought her.While they were getting ready, Sansa turned to Tywin.“I need to talk to you and Bronn before we leave for work.”

“Certainly, love.”He told her with a kiss to her cheek.They went down to the kitchen and got breakfast and coffee as Bronn joined them. 

Sansa sat down with Bronn and Tywin.“Bronn, I have a request. Are you familiar with Petyr Baelish?”

“Yes.”Bronn confirmed.

“Ideally, I would never have to be in the same room as him ever again. Since that is not super likely, I’ll settle for never being alone with him or have him anywhere near my person. He’s a disgusting person and has been a friend of my mother forever. Before I left Winterfell, he said some fairly revolting things to me. Mother invited him to most parties growing up so that was another reason to never go back. His leering always made me super uncomfortable and was very creepy.I can handle a lot, but I don’t ever want to have to deal with him again.”Sansa explained.

“If I see him, I have a variety of ideas how to either stop him or get you away.”Bronn told them.

“Thank you Bronn.My goal would always be to get me away from him and never leave me alone with him.”Sansa told him as she smiled at him. She got up and went to the kitchen to put her dishes in the dishwasher while Tywin and Bronn sat a bit longer.

“You are to stick to her if we’re at any party or gala. He’d easily use one of those to try to get to her.” Tywin ordered.

“I can do that.”Bronn agreed.“I’m also going to place Baelish and her parents on the banned persons list at the office.”

“Sounds good.I’ve also set Poderick Payne to be her personal driver.” Tywin said as Sansa came back.“Sansa, I’ve set a car and driver for you and Bronn.Poderick Payne will be your driver going forward.”

“Perfect, Ty.”She said with a quick kiss.“Thank you.”She grabbed her large purse and her travel coffee mug and looked ready for the day. Tywin had his briefcase and travel coffee mug as Addam and Poderick both pulled up front.Sansa and Tywin gave each other a short kiss before they went into their respective cars.Bronn closed the door for Sansa before sitting up in the passenger seat. 

The drive passed quickly as they made their way to the Lannisport Lions Office and Practice Center.When they got there, Poderick pulled into the space next to the entrance that had a brand new placard indicating that the space was for the team owner.Sansa smiled and Bronn opened the door for her. 

Sandor met her at the door, the big man smiling at her as she beamed back. “I guess you’re not a little bird now, but a lioness.”He said warmly.

“You’d be correct Sandor.”She said smiling. 

“Congratulations on both changes, Sansa.”He told her quietly as Bronn hovered nearby.“Let me show you to your new office.” 

“Thank you, Sandor.”Sandor led her and Bronn through the building up to the top floor and into a large office.She noticed the fresh looking _Sansa Lannister_ nameplate on the side of the door.2 desks on either side of the door with another closer to the entrance to that area.Bronn took her coffee and purse so her hands were free as she stepped in to her office and noticed that all her personal items were there from her previous office.There was a large vase with a mix of white and yellow roses on the small coffee table by the nice Lions red sofa.The huge window behind her desk looked out onto the outdoor practice field.Sansa’s hand flew up to her mouth as she looked over the room trying not to cry with happiness, touched by the gestures she could see plainly around her.She looked at the desk with the large card and opened the card.The huge card was filled with congratulations, well wishes and signatures from the entire team and organization.

She spent the next week working on stepping down from most of her accounting projects and working with Sandor, Tywin and the other executive level people for the Lions.One of Tywin’s longtime secondary admins, Miriam Hill, came over to help Eleanor Clegane, Sandor’s younger sister, with Sansa’s new workload and additional appearance requests.They worked well together with Sansa and Bronn and made her schedule and messages run smoothly. 

The division championship game between the Lannisport Lions and the Storm End Stags took place at the Casterley Rock Stadium. Tywin and Sansa arrived with their families early and everyone that saw them congratulated them on their marriage and the change to the ownership.Sandor congratulated them again and sneakily told Jaime that the team wanted them and that they were going to be needed on the field at half time. The Lions brought their best to the field.The Stags managed to only score 3 points when they managed a field goal in halfway through the second half of the second quarter.By half-time, the Lions were ahead 15 to 3. 

Jaime approached Tywin and Sansa about five minutes to the end of the first half.“Hey Dad and Sansa.I promised that I would.”Tywin rolled his eyes but took ahold of Sansa’s arm as she beamed at him.

“Just do it for me, Ty. Please?”She kissed his cheek and whispered lowly so only he could hear “I’ll make it very worth your while tonight if you play nice and aren’t grumpy to everyone.”

He smiled devilishly and whispered back to just her. “I’m going to hold you to that Mrs. Lannister.”

“As a Lannister, I always pay my debts.”She whispered and smiled sinfully at him.

“I might ask for repayment sooner.”He whispered as Jaime came up to them.

“Oi, let’s get a move on and get this done.”Jaime ordered.“You can both fuck after its done since you’d have to be as blind as I wish I was to not see thats what’s gonna happen with you two.”He muttered as Sansa and Tywin both laughed sharply. 

“Fine.Get your game face on Ty.”They both squared up and schooled their faces into their ‘Mr and Mrs Lannister’ looks.Jaime shivered at how quickly they had gone from practically tearing each others clothes off to professional enough affectionate.They made their way behind Jaime to the tunnel to the field.The first half ended and the Stags left the field, but the Lions remained.Some soft music began as the announcer an introduction. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, The Lannisport Lions and Coach Clegane would like to offer their congratulations to our owners, Tywin and Sansa Lannister on their recent marriage and division of team ownership between them.”The soft start of”My Wish” began playing in the stadium as Sansa and Tywin moved from player to player, each player giving Sansa a yellow or white rose and then gave Tywin a handshake.They slowly made their way through the team and ended with Sandor.They all waited while the crowd clapped and made noise.Tywin looked neutral or had a small smile while Sansa smiled brightly the whole time.The team made their way to the locker room and the rest of the half time continued. 

Tywin glared a little at Jaime before they returned to their box.Sansa set her roses in the large vase that was waiting for them before turning to Tywin.She smiled and whispered softly and seductively in his ear.“We’re going to smile and bear this and finish the game here.Then, after the game is over, we’ll go home by ourselves and have crazy sex all over our bedroom and bathroom until I can’t feel my legs.Can you do that for me Ty?” 

“It will be difficult, but I look forward to the challenge, Mrs. Lannister.”He practically purred in her ear.She shivered in anticipation of what was likely to come later tonight. The tension between them was great as gameplay continued. Jamie smirked and shook his head before tossing back the rest of his drink.The Lions beat the Storm End Stags for the division championship 30-13 and a spot in the Super Bowl against the Castle Black Crows.

Sansa and Tywin said their good-byes hurriedly before getting in the SUV to leave, Addam maneuvering them excellently around traffic and quickly making his way back to Casterley.The moment that they arrived back to the estate, Sansa placed the bouquet of flowers in the kitchen before they both made a dash to their bedroom.Tywin peeled off his clothes as Sansa unzipped her dress, leaving her in her lacy red lace and silk bra and panty set with a new diamond and ruby necklace Tywin had bought for her glistening at her throat.She laid herself down across their bed and he stalked after her, pausing to appreciate the beautiful picture she made with her nearly nude body, lingerie and necklace on display for him. 

He leaned down and pulled off her panties with a quick upthrust of her hips to help.He felt how soaked they were as he tossed them aside.His already hard and aching member throbbed again.“Ty, please,” Sansa begged looking at him under heavy eyes.

“What do you want Sansa?”He asked with a leonine smile, knowing exactly what she wanted since it was likely the same thing he wanted to give her.

“That second half of the game was so difficult to concentrate on. I almost didn’t care that we won because I wanted you to fuck me hard with your wonderful cock, Ty.” She babbled as she unclamped the bra from the front and slid the straps off her arms.He thrust in quickly and fingered her clit as he pumped in and out of her vigorously.They both came quickly peaking together before falling in together.Once they had regained their breath, Tywin ate Sansa out until she had come about 2 more times and he was back to another erection.She flipped him over to his back and straddled him as she rode him slowly until they both came together again.By that point, Sansa could barely feel her legs so Tywin went over to the bathroom and got a warm, wet towel to clean her up with before they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the words of support to everyone who has commented!!! I love this fic and have lots of big plans still for it. I've been in reading mode for about the last month due to a lot of stress and _yay_ for being essential during this time and having to leave the house. Luckily, I have no interaction with most people in my job and its limited to maybe about 5-7 of my coworkers in a super large office. Needless to say I finally got my writing bug back and am hoping to update more of my pics in the coming weeks!!!! I'm hoping to get back to Best Night Ever or Blended next! 
> 
> Thanks for all the love!!! 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa had sat down and really listened to the Rains of Castamere early in the week. She liked what she chose to interpret as the protective vengeance it portrayed.She spent some time working and Sandor and Tywin had decided to bring the Rains of Castamere more to the forefront.They were planning that they’d play the song a bit more often and incorporate it into the game more in small places.Sansa wanted to make it the anthem of their team and use it to really rally both the team and fans.Tywin and Sandor both thought it was brilliant. Sandor presented Sansa with a belated office warming present. 

“I’m sorry this is a little late.It took a little longer to get it finished.” He said as he presented a large wrapped box to her on her desk.She smiled at him and went to open the large box. It was a crystal whiskey decanter and a crystal wine decanter that both had the Lions helmet engraved and gilded on the bottles.The stoppers on the whiskey one was a Lions helmet and the one on the wine bottle was a lion head roaring. There was a matching set of 4 tumbler glasses with various Lions etchings and4 stemless wine glasses that matched the tumblers. 

“Sandor it’s lovely.”She said smiling warmly. “Thank you so very much.” 

“You’re welcome, little bird.”

He left and Bronn came in.“Ready to head home?”He asked.

“Almost.Can you help me move these over to the tray table over there.”She gestured to the empty tray on the top of the short bookcase.He helped her to set the set of decanters next to each other before carefully bringing over the glasses.She set the wine glasses next to the wine decanter and the tumblers next to the whiskey decanter.She packed up the few things she needed into her bags and carried them and her purse out to the car with Bronn at her back. Poderick drove her and Bronn back to Casterley.

Cersei and her kids came for dinner that night, so Sansa told her that she wanted to dye her hair blonde.Cersei was ecstatic and called up her regular hair stylist to get Sansa in as soon as possible.Miriam was able to fit them in on Thursday evening so Tywin had Tommen and Myrcella over while they went to Miriam and got her hair done.Miriam was wonderful and made the coloring look amazing.Cersei gushed that it looked beautiful and Tywin would love it. 

When they got back to The Rock, Tywin took one look at Sansa and she could see the lust and desire in his eyes. Cersei and the kids left and Sansa turned to Tywin. “Let me get some food and they you can have your wicked way with me.” He nodded and after she was done eating dinner, Tywin took her upstairs and they had sex all over their room and on the large balcony off their suite. 

Sansa also brought forth an idea to Sandor that as a community outreach and partnership with the Lannisport Library System each team member would pick a kids book to read and be recorded.They could do multiple ones if they wanted to and many of them did a handful of them.They’d have the videos and audio available for free and to download through both the team site and the Library website. Tywin and Sandor both thought it was another brilliant move and something that wasn’t too difficult.She and the Director of the Library arranged to make the announcement on a press pundit Tuesday morning before the Super Bowl. 

On Saturday afternoon, Tywin and Sansa got ready to go to the Westerosi Hope Ball.It was a benefit gala that was to fundraise for childhood cancers.She finished getting into her gown.The top was black and the skirt was a silver color.It sparkled with all the sequins and crystals added to the fabric.The neckline plunged to right below her breasts, the sleeves went to her wrists, and the side slit went up to almost the top of her thigh.Tywin came in to see her putting the finishing touches on her make-up, her bright, blonde-dyed hair falling in soft, waves down her back.His eyes lingered on her and he brought the medium, art-deco diamond necklace around her to position it around her neck.“A little lower.”She said smiling.He adjusted the necklace and clasped it securely around her neck, kissing the side of her neck gently, trying not to leave any marks.He held out the matching earrings to her as she placed them on.

“You look positively breathtaking, Mrs. Lannister.” He murmured against her neck, offering her his hand to stand up. 

“You look like a handsome devil, Mr. Lannister.”She whispered back taking his hand and standing up.With her heels she was nearly level with him in height.She passed her phone to him to carry and he tucked the silenced phone into his jacket pocket.She kissed his lips softly.“I’m ready to go when you are.”

They made their way downstairs and to the sleek SUV Addam was driving them, Bronn, Justin and Eleanor in tonight.They settled in for the brief drive into Lannisport’s Museum of Art where the benefit was being held.They would be meeting up with the rest of the Lannister family inside the museum.Addam pulled up in the drop off line and once he reached the drop off point, he parked the SUV.Bronn got out and watched the crowd as Tywin got out from behind Addam’s driver’s seat and the cameras flashed as he walked over to the other side in the back. A doorman had opened the door and Tywin held out his hand as Sansa took it with her left hand, showing her wedding ring as the cameras went nuts. 

She slowly stood up and looped her arm into Tywin’s.She smiled as Tywin looked intimidatingly around.They leisurely walked down the red carpet, Bronn, Eleanor and Justin following a small distance behind them, as cameras took photos of the couple.Tywin had other security on-site and off-site nearby.They occasionally stopped to briefly pose before moving on.They came to the television interviewer from the local news station.The reporter’s eyes flashed with delight as she saw Sansa and Tywin come by. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Lannister!Do you have time for a few questions?”She asked smiling and hoping they’d stop.Sansa smiled as Tywin did his absolute best to not look annoyed which ended up coming across as proud.He slipped his arm around Sansa and his hand went to the small of her back.

“Of course, Phoebe.I’m glad to see you here helping to bring some much needed attention to the childhood cancers that the Westerosi Hope Ball helps to bring funding.”Sansa said smoothly.

“I’m happy to be here.This is the first official event that you two have been to as a married couple, isn’t it?” Phoebe asked smiling.

“No.That would have been the WFL divisional championship game a week ago.”Sansa corrected, smiling at Tywin.“Our Lions beat out the Storm End Stags for the spot in the Super Bowl in 2 weeks.”Tywin’s assistant, Justin gestured to him that they needed to move in.

“Thank you, Mr and Mrs. Lannister.”Phoebe said smiling at them. They moved on to head inside after stopping for brief words with some of the other television and radio news stations.

Brynden Tully looked out at the crowd of wealthy society people and sighed, sipping his fresh glass of bourbon.He had been pulled off his fishing trip that he’d been on the last 2 weeks to have to cover this event. He hated these functions, but he had been roped into it by Edmure getting the flu and someone from the family had to represent.Gods know Lysa or Cat were never going to step up.He saw a ton of cameras flashing and converging on a couple just entering the ballroom. He recognized Tywin Lannister from the distance, but didn’t recognize the young, blonde woman on his arm. It wasn’t Cersei, that much he knew.The press backed off a bit the further they came in, and before he knew it they had reached the bar he was at. 

“Uncle Brynden?”The young woman with Tywin asked him smiling as he looked at her.“It’s me, Sansa.”

“Sansa.It’s been a while.”He reached out to shake her hand, taking in her incredibly low cut dress and the slit straight up to nearly her hip. 

“It’s so good to see you!How have you been?”She beamed at him as Tywin came over and handed her a glass of white wine.Tywin kept his glass of bourbon, taking a sip.She kissed Tywin’s cheek and took a sip of her wine as he settled a hand around her waist.Brynden’s eyebrow shot up at the ease and familiarity they had together.

“Pretty much the same old thing.Working and fishing.”Brynden said with a shrug.“How have you been, Sansa?”He asked.

“I’ve had an exciting last few months.Tywin and I got married about 3 weeks ago.”She beamed up at Tywin Lannister, like he had never seen anyone do.The more impressive part was the Tywin’s eyes were soft when he looked at his wife. Brynden didn’t even remember having seen the Great Lion of Lannister looking that softly at his first great love, Joanna. 

“Congratulations to you both!”He said sincerely.Sansa swallowed hard and took a steading breath.Tywin looked at her concerned.She just took another deep breath and gave a small nod as if to say _I’m fine_.Brynden looked between them confused.Sansa leaned in and whispered very softly.

“I apologize,I’m trying to hold it together because you’re the first person from my family not my sibling or Jon to congratulate me and mean it.I cut Ned and Cat from my life after I found out they had set an arranged marriage for Arya and I to some northern families and demanded that we come home to fulfill them.”Brynden hugged her tightly at that.

“I’m sorry that our family somehow doesn’t take the old family words of ‘Family, Duty and Honor’ seriously any longer.I’m more than happy to help or step in for you at anytime. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize it was so bad.” He looked over his niece more carefully.“You’re happy as Mrs. Tywin Lannister?”He said slightly cheekily with a smirk which had the desired effect of making her laugh and smile as she went back to her husband’s side looking far more content. 

“Yes.He is everything I’ve ever wanted in a husband, partner and great love.”She beamed up at him. 

“She’s my world, Tully.”Tywin said softly.Bronn came up to Tywin, dressed in a nice tux to better blend in and had a discreet earpiece in that had him keyed in to the security feed from the rest of the Lannister security team. 

“Sir, Ma’am,”They both turned briefly their backs were to Brynden.He heard nothing other than the word “Baelish.” as Bronn whispered to them quietly 

“It that motherfucker here?” Brynden hissed quietly poking his head in to the conversation. 

“Yes.It appears so.” Tywin said annoyed. 

“Well, may I join you for parts of the evening so that if you must leave, I can stay with Sansa to keep his creepy hands away from her.” Brynden looked protectively at Sansa.

“That will work.Between Ty, Bronn, Byrnden, and the rest of the Lannisters, I should be good.” She said smiling.“I’m blonde now so maybe he won’t recognize me as easily.You should come over to Casterley tomorrow so we can catch up with less of an audience, Uncle Brynden.”

“I’d love to.”Brynden told her with a genuine smile. 

They all proceeded to mingle around together as Tywin’s children, Genna, Kevan and Dorna all converged on them. The more they all mingled, Sansa loved every time that someone said “Mrs. Lannister.” to her.They were able toeasily stay away from Petyr during the hor d oeuvre and mingling portion of the evening.Sansa and Tywin danced with each other once the dance floor opened.They slow danced together and Brynden smiled next to Bronn, who was watching the room, as Brynden watched how happy she was.Cersei came up and asked Brynden to dance. 

“They’re happy together?” Brynden asked quietly.

“Very happy.Other than the debacle with her parents, but I imagine she’ll tell you all about that tomorrow.”They finished the rest of the dance quietly, before going off their separate ways.

Sansa smiled at Tywin as he spun her out again with the beat of the song they were on.He had a small smile just for her.The slower song ended and the beat picked up to one that they both recognized.A huge smile lit up Sansa’s face as Tywin’s eyes sparkled as he turned her around and spun her closer to him. 

_We go together_

_Better than birds of a feather, you and me_

_We change the weather, yeah_

They danced together like no one else was there or watching them.Sansa’s hips swayed and she spun out before coming back to Tywin.He dipped her low.They continued to dance energentically and sway together for another song or two before they came back and Cersei passed her a glass of champagne.

Sansa, Eleanor, and Cersei all went to the restroom together, Bronn following them at a slight distance.As they were coming back from the restroom, Bronn saw Petyr slowly making his way over and took Sansa’s arm to gently detour her away from him with Cersei and Eleanor following. Sansa and Bronn had discussed in depth some of the ways he would protect her especially in crowds.She knew that a gentle guiding of her arm meant that he had spotted someone they deemed a threat and were trying to quietly maneuver away to safety.He led them before leading the small group of women back safely to Tywin, the rest of the Lannisters and Brynden. 

Tywin had seen Bronn take her arm and maneuver a different way back to them.He could easily see Petyr Baelish looking angry that he had been thwarted from seeing Sansa closer or speaking to her.As the night wound down, they decided it would likely be a good time to head out. 

“I’ll send a car to your hotel at maybe 10?You can have breakfast with us and catch up with Sansa.”Tywin told Brynden. 

“That sounds lovely.”

Sansa and Tywin were driven back home, Sansa snuggled into Tywin’s side.“Thank you for such a nice evening, Ty.”

“You’re welcome, my little lioness.”He said with a tender kiss to the top of her head.

“I fully expect you to peel me out of this dress and make love to me once we get home, my lion.”She whispered.

“I promise you several orgasms tonight.”He growled quietly so only she could hear him.She smiled fiercely, grateful they’d made it home.“Thank you, Addam.”

They got out and made their way into the house.They quickly made their way up to their bedroom before Tywin pressed her against the closed bedroom door with a searing kiss.She opened her mouth as they kissed deeply.She undid his bowtie and unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt as they kissed.He undid his pants and they dropped to the floor along with his black briefs.She dropped her thong down her legs to the floor.“Help me out of these heels, please.”She panted as he kneeled to unbuckle the straps around her ankles. She stepped out of them as he kissed his way up her legs, moving the skirt to the side and made his way to her dripping channel. 

Tywin kissed and lapped at her cunt. Sansa moaned and gasped as he brought her up pleasure up and up.“Ty, get up here and pin me to this door.”She growled.He surged to his feet and thrust in quickly as her legs went around him and her arms clung to him.He thrust powerfully and quickly and soon they were both coming with loud moans and groans.Tywin brought them both over to the chaise before he laid down on it with her on top of him.“Can you get my zipper?”Sansa asked disentangling herself from him and leaning down.He got the small zipper at the back and pulled it slowly down.He leaned up to kiss down her back as more of her skin was revealed.When the zipper came to a rest at her hips, she gathered the skirt and pulled the whole dress up and over her head.She tossed the dress over towards the closet and then straddled her husband on the chaise, peppering his face and upper body with kisses. 

“I love you so much Tywin.”She said over and over as she worshipped his body with kisses. 

“Sansa” He chanted back to her in almost a prayer.She moved down his body and languidly touched his hardening cock.Tywin steadied her hips as she moved to impale herself on his cock.They moved together in a steady rhythm as he shifted slightly to make it so his cock dragged across her clit with every thrust.She keened loudly and they came together after a dozen more thrusts.Sansa lay across him on the chaise and they panted hard against each other. 

“Let’s go take a relaxing bath together and then go to bed.”Tywin suggested.

“That sounds lovely.”Sansa murmured wth her face still on his chest.“Give me a minute to get my legs back.”

Tywin shifted enough to check that his own legs were fine, before pulling her into a bridal carry.He carried her to the bathroom and set her gently on the large edge of the bathtub before starting the water and then setting the bath bomb on the other edge.He got a washcloth and wet it down to get a lot of their spendings off her before chucking it into the hamper.He grabbed a few clean ones and set them next to the bath bomb.The water had gotten higher so he dropped the bath bomb into the water and it started to bubble and froth, turning the water a lovely purple color.Sansa moved down into the water and he followed behind her.She leaned over when it was high enough and shut the water off, breathing in deeply the lavender and chamomile scents.They relaxed against each other for a little while.After about 20 minutes, Tywin got the lavender soap out and dipped the washcloth in the water.He lathered it up before gently running it all over his wife’s body to clean her off. 

When he was done, Sansa turned around and did the same for him.They drained the tub, dried off, finished getting ready for bed and then went to bed.Sansa settled in cuddling into Tywin’s side.“I love you so much Ty.” She said with a yawn.

“Sansa, you’re my everything, my lioness.”He told her with a sleepy voice. 

“You’re mine too.Good night Ty.”She said before slipping off to sleep.He followed right behind her. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to Carols_Sister for really getting my brain into overdrive on the Petyr Baelish issue.
> 
> The italicized part is the summary of Sansa telling her flashback/story.

Brynden sat in the car that had been brought to bring him over to Casterley Rock where he was meeting Sansa and Tywin for brunch the next day to catch up with them. The car stopped at the gate and opened as it drove up the long and winding drive to finally arrive at the front door. Sansa was waiting at the door, a nice, grey dress on, her blonde hair swaying in the breeze, sunglasses on and some silver heels on her feet. Tywin came out the door in a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of grey pants on. He slid an arm around Sansa’s waist and kissed her head. Brynden got out of the car and Sansa came over to hug him.

“Welcome to Casterley Rock, Uncle.”She said happily.

“Sansa, you look so happy.”Brynden told her warmly.

“Love tends to do that.”She said beaming at Tywin. “Come in, let’s get you some food and drink and we can go eat in the garden.”She said with an arm looped through each man’s arm. Luckily all the hallways that they needed were more than accommodating of the 3 people together. They went out onto the back garden and each got their beverages from the small cart next to the table. They sat down at the smaller 4 person table in this section of the garden. Sansa and Tywin sat on one side and Brynden sat on the other.One of the kitchen staff members came by and got their breakfast orders before leaving to go get their food.

They chatted about more current things together and Brynden admired the landscape and parts of the estate that he could see as they ate their breakfast together.Once they were done eating and the food dishes had been cleared away, they had the water pitcher, teapot and coffee carafe still there.They all topped off their drinks and then relaxed a bit further into their comfortable chairs.

“Start at the beginning Sansa.”Brynden asked her.

_Sansa told him and Tywin about how her mother had not thought a higher education was critical for her daughters growing up.She expected them to go from high school to marriage.Sansa didn’t like any of the boys in her grade or any of Robb’s friends so that just wasn’t going to work for her.They were ok, but no one that would have held her interest or been enough to fall in love with.Sansa also love learning, math and numbers.She excelled at school and was always on the high honor roll and the top student in her class._

_She was very close with her sister, Arya and her cousin Jon.Jon had been her biggest confidante in high school since he was only a year older than her.He helped keep her and Arya’s secrets from Robb and her parents about scholarships and leaving the North.Jon had started at the University of Braavos and Sansa went to visit him over a school break of her junior year of high school when he was a freshman there.She liked the university and the finance program that Jon was in.She had busted her ass to get scholarships there and had managed to get the full tuition, room, board and a stipend.Sansa got internships and full time summer jobs near Jon so they shared an apartment with Jon’s friend from freshman year, Sam over the summer into the next year._

_Sansa avoided going home as often as she could and managed to make it so she only had to go home to Winterfell over winter break.The trip to and from Braavos was long and expensive so she was able to use that as an excuse.Every other break she was able to make excuses and not have to go home.Every winter break her parents always held a huge party that most of the families in the North were invited to.She got through it as best she could with her mother almost literally shoving every eligible male her age at her.She would smile politely, if somewhat tersely and get through it as quickly as she could.There was never any attraction on either end since she wanted something more and they never wanted a smart girl._

_Arya also ended up at the University of Braavos but got into their kinesiology program through their fencing team.She got a partial fencing athletic scholarship and a merit scholarship for her grades.Sansa and Jon helped her with the small amount left to pay so that they did not have to use any of their parents money.Arya moved in with Jon and Sansa. Sam had transferred to Oldtown College to be closer to home._

_Jon, Arya and Sansa had done their best to all stick together as much as they were able during these parties since they were all old enough to really go to them as teens.Petyr Baelish was always invited to the parties too since he was such good friends with her mother. Starting from when she was about 14 or 15, he would stare at Sansa creepily.Arya and Jon always saw his looks that Petyr made towards Sansa. She tried to tell her parents about his behavior, but Cat always brushed her off and Ned wasn’t about to go against Cat.Even with Arya and Jon’s support, it meant nothing to Cat.Arya and Jon always tried to make sure that Sansa was never alone with Petyr._

_Once she started college, she was able to keep him out of her life other than the holiday party each winter.The last holiday party they all 3 went to was the one during her sophomore year of college, Arya had just started at the University that fall and Jon was a junior.They had all 3 unanimously decided to not drink any alcohol since the party had gotten worse as they had gotten older.They hated to have to be there as it was.It was a good thing too, because Petyr cornered Sansa in the kitchen and kissed her aggressively while groping her ass.She got out of the room when he had been called away by someone.She told Jon and Arya and they quietly packed their suitcases with any of their few remaining belongings that they wanted from the house, which wasn’t much at that point and left.It didn’t matter that it was cold and she was still dressed in her dress, but as of that moment, Sansa, Arya and Jon were done.They would try to stay in touch with Robb, Bran and Rickon, but they were done with Ned and Catelyn._

_Jon and Arya alternated as they drove to White Harbor.Sansa occasionally shook a little or would silently cry as she worked through some of the emotional trauma of the evening.Whoever wasn’t driving would sit in the back with Sansa and hold her, whispering that they’d all never go back again.That she was safe and they’d be back in Braavos soon.They changed clothes in a fast food bathroom when they made it White Harbor. They were just in time to return the rental car and to take the first flight out to Braavos.They paid the nominal fee to change their flights and boarded the plane for what had become their home._

_Ned called them and asked them where they disappeared to.Arya told him that Petyr had assaulted Sansa in the kitchen during the party and they knew that Ned and Cat would never take her side since they’d never done so before, so they left in support of Sansa.Sansa said that it was true and none of them were planning on coming back to Winterfell anytime in the future.Ned rather silently accepted their choice and didn’t go into any details when Cat asked him about it later.She had hardly noticed her daughters and nephew leaving_

_They didn’t look back to Westeros for a while.Any time an invitation happened to find its way to them, they were all busy.They weren’t going to be able to get away from school or projects or practice.The summer of her junior year, before her senior year started, Sansa got a part time accounting internship with the Iron Bank of Braavos.She worked diligently and ended the internship with a potential job offer once she graduated and passed her exams.She worked at the main bank a year before they transferred her to the Lannisport branch.She stayed there for a year. The Iron Bank wasn’t a great fit for her.Everyone was very serious and only focused on the money.She took the job with the Lions to try something different and maybe bring some joy and fun into her life.The Iron Bank gave her an excellent review and told her that she was always welcome back anytime._

Sansa smiled at this point, kissing Tywin’s hand that was still holding hers. He had heard almost all of the story she told Brynden months ago. “Ten months ago I started with the Lions and 4 months ago I met you Ty.I’ve never been so happy that I knew my life would change for the better when I left the Iron Bank and came to work for the Lions.”

Tywin kissed her forehead.“I love you so much Sansa.”They looked over to a rather irate looking Brynden.He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in before exhaling it heavily. 

“My gods-damned niece has lost her fucking head, for years it seems.”Brynden blurted out.“I’m so, so sorry, Sansa.I didn’t realize how bad it was, nor did Hoster.”He said taking her open hand.“Can you ever forgive me for not being there to help you all these years?” He said looking at her with such regret in his lack of action and grief over all that his nieces had suffered.

“Of course, Uncle Brynden.You didn’t know and Arya, Jon and I just left.We didn’t try to reach out for help either.”She smiled gently at him.“And besides, you’re here now. You’re listening to me now.That’s all that matters to me now.”

“Thank you Sansa.I’m glad you found happiness.”He kissed her hand affectionately before turning sterner.“Catelyn has forgotten the meaning of the family words: Family, Duty, Honor.I will have to speak to Hoster about this. This is unacceptable to have been trying to pimp out her own daughters at every chance she had?Tell Jon and Arya to call me so I can try to make this right to them.”

“They’re both actually going to be trying to move here to Lannisport soon.Arya will get the Lions Assistant Athletic Trainer position.”Sansa said happily.

“Jon isn’t sure where he’s going but I have a feeling that he might come work for me.I’m trying to put together an offer for him to work part time for me and part time he can do pro bono cases for people in the community or to do investigative work.”Tywin said quietly.

“I’m so glad that you’re getting so much more support from the sensible members of your family.”Brynden said softly. He stood up and went over to Sansa as she stood up too. He hugged her tightly before letting go.“I love you Sansa, I’m sorry I failed you before but I’m so pleased that you’ve found love and happiness.”

“Thank you Uncle Brynden.I love you too and I do forgive you.I’m just glad to have you back.”Sansa told him smiling.

“I’ll be speaking with Hoster when I get back, but I imagine we’d love to have you come on up to River Run sometime.”Brynden told them both. 

“I’ll see if I can get Jon and Arya to come depending on the timing.”Sansa smiled again at him.Sansa’s phone rang and she glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Cersei. 

“Just a moment,” She said walking off a little ways as she picked up.

“We’ll have to find a fitting punishment for Baelish.”Tywin said softly.

“I’ll take care of Cat.I have a few ideas already.”Brynden said softly.“I’ll let you know what solutions I come up for the Baelish issue.” 

“I believe between the 2 of us we should be able to find something fitting.”Tywin said dangerously.

“For sure.”Brynden said hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Brynden goes back to Riverrun and just rants to Hoster about his daughter, Catelyn and how insane she is being. He tells him that and Hoster in turn invites Sansa, Arya and Tywin to come visit since he’s still completely with it.They arrange to fly over to Riverrun on Thursday afternoon to have dinner with Brynden and Hoster. 

Sansa and Jaime talk to Jon and they ask him to become both a board member on the Board of Directors and the first of her staff for The Lannister Foundation. She and Jaime ask him to help with several of her Special Projects that she wants to start including a bunch of new scholarship funds and she wants to open up an art gallery that she’ll feature new and upcoming artists in.Arya got the Assistant Athletic Trainer position for the Lions and was officially moving to Lannisport too. Sansa sends the jet to get Arya Monday along with her belongingsArya gets in to Lannisport late afternoon on Monday.

Jon comes down to Lannisport on Tuesday and goes around with Tywin, Sansa and Arya to find a place to live.Arya and Jon had decided to share an apartment for a while. They picked the penthouse apartment on the coast that Sansa and Tywin showed them. It’s a 3 bedroom unit with a hell of a view of the Sunset Sea. Tywin had gone back to work after they had picked out the unit.He had told the property manager for that building to have the unit ready for Friday morning. 

Sansa takes them to get it furnished for them.Sansa, Arya and Jon are accompanied by Pod and Bronn.They all go around and Sansa arranges to have everything delivered for later onSaturday morning. Arya would move in then and Jon would officially join in about 2 weeks.Jon goes back up to White Harbor and works on clearing out everything for his couple of projects.Arya goes shopping and gets a lot of the stuff she’ll need on Wednesday and part of Thursday. 

Late Thursday morning, Tywin and Addam pick Sansa, Arya and Bronn up at the Lions office.They go to the airport and take off for Riverrun. Addam drives them from the smaller private airport near Riverrun to Hoster’s mansion. Hoster and Brynden meet them outside the front door.They have an early dinner catered together.The phrase “She doesn’t understand the family words.” gets applied to Cat on multiple occasions by Hoster and Brynden. Hoster, Arya and Sansa reconnect and he assures them that they’re both safe there and he’ll possibly be cutting Cat and Lysa both off in the near future.Sansa, Tywin and Arya leave late Thursday night and fly back to Lannisport. 

Their yacht had been making it’s way to Blackwater Bay over the previous week so they would have their place to stay in King’s Landing instead of having to have a hotel accommodation for them and their family.They were sending the jet up to get Jon the Thursday night before the weekend.All of the other Lannisters were coming closer to the Friday before the game too and would be staying with them at the yacht. 

Sansa and Arya went shopping together with Bronn and Pod accompanying them on Friday while Tywin had a few work meetings in Lannisport. They picked up the keys for Arya and Jon’s new apartment and inspected it.Everything looked good and Arya was somewhat excited to have a walk-in closet. They got a lot of new clothes and Sansa bought a few sets of new lingerie and they brought most of their purchases back to Casterley, putting a few of the clothes in the apartment.They brought over the rest of Arya’s belongings and got those at least in the unit also with he other decor Arya had picked out for her room.Sansa and Arya ordered her different Lions apparel to have that ready when she started.Tywin joined them for dinner as he returned to the estate.Arya retreated to the room she was staying in for the next few days before they were heading to King’s Landing.

Tywin and Sansa went out to their balcony to watch the sunset and snuggled together before their snuggling turned passionate and they made love to the sound of the ocean surrounding them.They moved to the bath tub and relaxed together before heading to bed since they’d had a busy few days.They slept in a little the next morning, cuddled together and had breakfast with Arya. 

Arya and Sansa went out to Arya and Jon’s new apartment with Bronn and Pod.Sansa and Arya directed the movers with where the furniture was to go. Sansa had them put on the dust skirt and got the sheets and bedding on Jon’s bed taken care of. It took all afternoon to get everythingsituated, but once it was done, they looked around proudly and it looked like a home.Arya looked at Sansa and hugged her tightly.Sansa hugged her back just as tightly. 

“I’m so excited to have you here close to me Arya.”Sansa said crying.Arya broke and cried too.

“I’m so excited to be physically and geographically close to you again Sansa.” Arya admitted.“It’ll be so nice to be able to be 30 minutes away instead of a long plane ride across the country and sea.”

“It’ll be so nice to have you over all the time once I get back from my honeymoon.”Sansa said. 

“I love that you finally got the happiness and love that you deserve Sansa.”Arya told her.They moved to the balcony and Arya moved a little to look out on view of the Sunset Sea.“Sans.”Arya squeezed her sister tighter.“This is a really fucking amazing view.”

“I really wanted you guys to have this one for that reason.Ty sold me on it with that alone for you both.”Sansa whispered. 


	12. Chapter 12

On Tuesday, Sansa and the Director of the Lannisport Libraries made their big announcement of the development and initial release of the first videos and audios for the Reading With Lions program.Tywin watched from the side behind her and looked on her with pride.The reception was incredibly positive amongst the press and people.Families in Lannisport and around the Westerlands responded to the social media pages in overwhelming support and thanks.The social media staff let her know that book requests were pouring in.Sansa told them to thank each comment and have a list complied and tabulated for the suggestions.

Tywin and Sansa enjoyed their week and met up with various people for lunches and evening happy hours.They did a lot with their families.Jaime, Tyrion, Cersei and her kids, Kevan and his family, Jon, Hoster, and Brynden all got there and stayed with Sansa and Tywin on their yacht.Arya had the best time and stayed with the team, initially doing a lot of learning with the team and Sandor. 

All the Lannisters, Jon, Arya, Hoster and Brynden attended the Super Bowl game together at the King’s Landing Stadium.Sansa and Tywin laughed and had a great time with the Lions winning 28-21. As the game ended, Sansa and Tywin were running high on excitement and emotions from the game and made out passionately in full view of all the cameras. 

Arya told her that her make-out session had been kind of hot in the video.Sansa blushed and they made it back to their suite on their yacht and had sex all over the room, before collapsing naked with each other in their bed.They left with the yacht 2 days after the Super Bowl for the next month and a half to go on their extended honeymoon.Their staff was amazing with food and making arrangements when needed.

They spent some time having sex in their stateroom and bathroom.They relaxed together in their large bathtub that they put rose petals and some bath bombs in.They also enjoyed snorkeling and swimming in their pool and the ocean. They took the helicopter out a few times to do a tour of various places to sightsee and did some tours of nature areas and beaches.They relaxed and enjoyed time with each other.They came back tanned and relaxed and even more in love.Jon, Arya, and Tywin’s children and grand-children all met up for dinner and chatted with Sansa and Tywin sharing the appropriate stories and pictures with them.

Hoster and Brynden came down to Casterley a few days after they got back for dinner and drinks and her grandfather and great-uncle stayed the night.Hoster and Brynden both found out from the visit that Tywin and Sansa were trying for children.Both say that given Sansa’s actual father and mother aren’t behaving like correct parents, they’ll take over with the parental duties and hopefully soon grandfather duties.Hoster and Brynden both talked to Arya and Robb while Sansa was on her honeymoon.Hoster and Brynden update the family finances to cut Cat completely off from any further Tully money and placed a ban on her coming to any events and properties that they have control of.Sansa continued to have her hair dyed blonde for at least a few more months.

Mr. and Mrs. Tywin Lannister were invited to many events.Sansa, Tywin, Eleanor, Miriam, Justin, and Bronn went over the list of invites and they all narrowed down it to about every other weekend having an event to go to.One of the requests was from Cassandra Harrington, the Editor-in-Chief of Westrosi Vogue Magazine.She requested a meeting with Mrs. Sansa Lannister to discuss the potential co-chairing of the annual Costume Gala.Sansa laughed a little and everyone looked at her.

“How is my life this absurd now that I have the preeminent fashion director in the country asking me to co-chair the most massively exclusive event in art and fashion?”Sansa said smiling. 

She ended up meeting with Cassandra who went over the few things she’d need to help with so Sansa said yes. Cassandra was thrilled to have Sansa on board.Sansa and Tywin insisted that they would have a table with their invitees at the event.The other condition that they had was that in no way could Petyr Baelish be there. If anyone brought him with them they would not be allowed to enter the event.Cassandra agreed to that easily.They chose the theme of Seduction: Love and Fashion. 

The event went off with only one hitch with an actress trying to bring Petyr in with her.They both were escorted off the premises and a Lannister security member was charged with tracking him.Tywin later heard from Gregor that there was much competition with who would get to track him. 

Sansa and Tywin were amazing looking together.Tywin wore a white shirt, black bow tie, black pants, black vest trimmed with a rose-gold stripe. His deep red velvet with gold embroidered patterned tunic jacket was his show piece.He knew that Sansa had the real showstopper outfit.The symmetrical jewel beaded bodice melded seamlessly into the deep red skirt that was embroidered in a similar design to Tywin’s jacket.The lengthy train looked regal and the haloed tiara only added to that feel. 

Tywin looked at her proudly and there were so many pictures being taken of her and them.They went with Cassandra for some of them and the whole event was even more talked about and anticipated than it ever had been before.The whole event was a resounding success though in the end.Tywin, Sansa, their family and assistants got to see the exhibit and mingle with everyone. They all had loads of fun together.All of the headlines the next day had Sansa at the top of the best dressed list.Most had some type of headline that was a variation of “The Lannister Queen has Arrived.”

In June, the Westerosi Football League Draft.Sansa worked with Sandor and several other people on the team and they had a few players in mind to draft with their picks.Sansa and Tywin started the day in her office going over some final details with Sandor and several other key members of their team.They ended up getting the couple of players they wanted including Gendry Waters as their Running Back and Phillip Anderson on Special Teams.They brought them back to their facility for their party and welcomed both of them with open arms.

The regular players of the team and coaching staffalready loved Sansa.She had gotten to know the office and the coaching staff pretty well. The training team where Arya worked loved Arya so they in turn loved her sister for being the reason they had her.Sansa had met all of the players and some of the younger players called her just ‘Mrs. L’.She made sure to thank all of the players and staff when she saw then and to tell them that she was proud of them. There were several players that didn’t come from good homes and have any family so she took them under her wing.She was their unofficial mom and the whole team and staff loved her. 

About a little over a month after the Draft, Sansa was getting ready for the day with Tywin in their bathroom.She went to pull another of her moisturizers out from the cabinet and saw the box of tampons behind the bottle.She paused a moment with her hand on the moisturizer and sat down. _When was my last period? It’s definitely late? But 2 maybe 3 weeks late?_

“Sansa?Are you all right?”Tywin asked her concernedly, squatting down in front of her.

“Umm…maybe.”She smiled hesitantly at him before placing the new bottle of moisturizer on the counter and grabbed the small cardboard box from behind the tampons.She took out one of the at-home pregnancy tests that she had bought a bunch of and Tywin sucked in a deep breath.

“You think so?”He asked uncertainly.

“There’s only one way to find out.”She got up, grabbed a new paper cup and went over to the small closet that held the toilet.They got the tests going before Tywin held her to him as they waited the couple minutes for the tests to complete in silence.He nervously moved his thumb around the side of her hand to ground them together as they waited.When his timer went off,Sansa went over to the counter as he held her hand.She looked down at all 3 tests and saw “pregnant” on all 3 strips.She beamed and Tywin hugged her to him. 

“You’re pregnant!”He said excitedly. 

“I’m so excited Ty!”She kissed him soundly. 

“Let’s get into your doctor to confirm it.I’ll go with you.”Tywin called his assistant and had him cancel out everything for his day.They finished getting dressed and made their way over to the doctor’s office.They managed to fit them in before any of the other appointments for the day.The doctor took some blood and said that it would take an hour or so to process.They waited patiently and the doctor came back and congratulated them on their pregnancy and gave Sansa some information on what she should expect and books to look into. They made it back home and Sansa cried a little while hugging her to him. 

“What’s wrong my lioness?” He asked her concernedly for her.

“This is what I hate about not having a relationship with my mom, Ty.Things like this.I’m so fucking excited about being pregnant and this incredible milestone in our life together, but I can’t talk to her about it because she’s a shitty and terrible mom.I still don’t ever want her involved with anything in my life but this is the one time that it _really hurts_ to not have her in my life.”He ran a hand up and down her back soothingly.

“I understand how hard it must be.I realize it’s not the same, but Cersei and you are close, and she has been a mother before too.Maybe she can step in?”Tywin suggested as she stopped crying.

“You’re brilliant, Ty.”Sansa said hugging him tightly before kissing his cheek.“She’ll be by for lunch today too so she should be in in a while.”

“You’re amazing Sansa.Somewhere in here,” he gently cupped her flat abdomen. “There’s a little Lannister of our own in here.”

They cuddled on the day bed in the sun by the garden as Sansa napped a bit. Tywin covered her with a light blanket as she slept with her head using his thigh as a pillow and he worked on some emails.She woke up a bit before Cersei was to arrive and freshened up.Cersei joined Sansa and Tywin at the table under the large pergola covered in jasmine vines.

“You’re never home during the day, dad.”Cersei said her eyes narrowing.“What’s wrong?”She said going over to Sansa concerned.

“I need you to keep this secret for now.”Sansa told her seriously.

“Of course.”Cersei took her hands gently, concern written all over her face.

“I’m pregnant.Just found out today.”Sansa told her smiling.

“Sansa!I’m so excited and happy for you!”Cersei told her smiling broadly. “I’ll help you every step of the way!”Cersei said pulling Sansa into a hug as Sansa burst into tears. 

“You’re exactly who I want to help me with this since my own mother is the worst.”Sansa said as the tears fell again.Cersei pushed Tywin away from Sansa and pulled her into a cuddle.

“Catelyn Stark is hardly anyone’s mother. She may have given birth to you, but she has not acted like a good mother to anyone in a long time. I will be here for you the whole time and you can ask me anything.I'll help you and we can find you the good clothes and underwear and the super supportive bras.”Sansa cried with happiness as Cersei soothed Sansa.“Besides, can you imagine that for all the galas and events that you go to, everyone has already been fighting over tying to dress you.Can you imagine how much crazier it will get?But I’ll be there for you and help you.Every step of the way.”

“Thank you Cersei.I don’t know what I would do without you.”Sansa sniffed as Tywin handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose. 

“Nonsense.Although I’m flattered, you are an amazing and smart woman, Sansa.You would have figured things out, but I’m so glad to be able to help you and make it easier.”Sansa and Cersei spent the afternoon talking.Arya came by after work to talk with Sansa.Tywin had long come to appreciate Arya’s personality and sense of humor. Myrcella and Tommen were hanging out with Jaime and Tyrion for a couple of days.Sansa swore both Cersei and Arya to secrecy about her pregnancy.

Sansa was very tired over the next few weeks as her body adjusted to being pregnant.Since there was less they needed to do off season, she’d do half days at work at times and then Cersei, Myrcella and Tommen would come over and stay with her, doing things around the estate for fun while Sansa would nap nearby them at times.She had a favorite day bed with an awning that was her favorite spot near the main pool that she would lay down on and Cersei would sit with her often while Sansa was sleeping.Arya would come over as often as she could.Jon came over often and the women swore him to secrecy as well.Both Arya and Jon were excited to meet their little niece or nephew.

Tywin and Sansa went to her doctor’s appointment together at what they thought might be about 2.5 months along.Their ultrasound went well and they found out that they were having twins.They were both somewhat shocked but happy.Sansa told Cersei, Arya and Jon right after the appointment.So happy to share her news with them.They were all thrilled for Sansa and came over to help her with some plans.Jaime and Tyrion were pretty clueless with what was going on with Sansa’s pregnancy.Tywin and Sansa had decided that they would tell both of them that they’d be older brothers. 

Sansa and Cersei had seen a cute T-shirt online when they were looking at kids T-shirts and had it made into 2 adult sized T-shirts.Arya and Jon were fine with not getting those T-shirts since they figured they would get some fun aunt and uncle ones at a later date.They all came over to lunch the next Saturday. 

“Sansa got you both a present.”Cersei said as Sansa handed both Jaime and Tyrion some wrapped boxes. 

Both women looked gleefully excited at them.Tywin sat, rolling his eyes in the seat next to Sansa, a small smile on his lips as Jaime and Tyrion unwrapped the boxes and pulled out the T-shirts in the boxes.They turned them around and saw that the T-shirts had a childish cartoon lion on them with the phrase “I’m not lion, I’m going to be a Big Brother.” on the front.

Both of them took a few seconds to read the shirts.Comprehension slowly dawned on their faces as they looked at Sansa.

“No!?!”Both of them said at the same time.

“Yes!!”Sansa squealed placing her hands over her abdomen and Tywin held out the large framed ultrasound picture showing two little fetuses.

“Twins?Again?” Jaime asked incredulously.

“Only our father would be able to do that the first go out with 2 different women.”Tyrion said beaming at Sansa and Tywin.

“Congratulations!”Tywin’s sons said to Sansa and their father. 

Of course Tyrion and Jaime immediately changed out of their current shirts and pulled on the shirts beaming at Sansa and Tywin. 

Tommen loved reading to Sansa and the babies when he was over.At times he lacked some confidence in his speaking abilities and Sansa and Cersei got him more and more comfortable with it by having him just talk and read to them and the babies. Myrcella liked to softly sing to them and play music for them.Arya, Jon, Jaime and Tyrion made sure that Sansa always had whatever she needed whenever they were around.Tywin worked on stepping down from some of his responsibilities so that he’d be able to take more time to be with Sansa.So Kevan and Tyrion took over some more of his responsibilities.

Sansa video phoned Hoster and Brynden, sharing the news that she’s pregnant and with twins.They both break down sobbing with joy and excited to meet their upcoming grand babies (technically great-grand babies, but they don’t care about those specifics).Sansa had let Robb and Roslin know too.They were both excited for Sansa and Tywin.Robb passed along their dad’s, Bran’s and Rickon’s congratulations to her and she was pleased to hear that.It continued to be radio silence with her mother, but Sansa had long accepted that was going to be the case.Cersei was an amazing resource and source of support. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions)




End file.
